Legacy
by cojack
Summary: C/7. AU where Seven and Chakotay become trapped with the Ventu during the episode "Natural Law"
1. Teaser

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. AU where Seven and Chakotay become trapped with the Ventu during the episode "Natural Law"

#

LEGACY

#

Stardate 54839.3

Seven studied the readings displayed on the tricorder as she walked. She and Chakotay had been trapped now for just over forty-eight hours within an energy barrier that enclosed several thousand square kilometers on the southern sub-continent of the planet Ledos. Unfortunately, the Ledosians had neglected to inform them of the barrier, and their shuttle was destroyed after impacting it. Chakotay was following close behind her and leaned heavily on a walking stick constructed by the leader of a community native to the area. It was surprising how quickly his injuries were healing, but he was still having a little trouble getting around. Behind them, five natives, including the leader, pulled the heavy deflector of the destroyed shuttle as the indigenous girl who befriended Seven watched and followed alongside.

At first, Seven was uninterested in these people. Their simple hunter gatherer way of life was primitive, and she felt they had nothing to offer. Now, however, she was intrigued by them and their culture. The girl was curious and quick. Seven discovered to her surprise that she was developing a new appreciation for Chakotay's anthropological interests, and indeed, felt a growing closeness to Chakotay himself. She was still annoyed with him for deviating from their flight plan and precipitating the chain of events that led to the shuttle's destruction against the energy barrier and their current predicament. Soon enough, however, she anticipated they would be able to dissipate the barrier and escape, and she couldn't deny she was curiously beginning to also see things more from his perspective. The barrier itself and magnetic fields within the enclosure made scans difficult, but there were indications of many such communities widely distributed throughout the area and she wondered how those might compare to the particular community they had encountered and befriended.

Seven glanced back towards Chakotay and he quickly looked away. Obviously he had been looking at her. Perhaps her choice of Chakotay as her test subject in the socialization experiments she recently conducted on the holodeck had been more accurate than she supposed. In recent weeks, he had been asking her to participate in various activities aboard _Voyager_. Was there an underlying motivation to his requests? Might he actually be interested in developing a closer social relationship with her? It was all moot, of course. The recent discovery of the 'fail safe device' integrated into her Borg cortical node precipitated by those same experiments made it dangerous for her to become too involved and experience intense emotions. They may very well become better friends, but beyond that, her Borg physiology prevented anything more.

Seven sighed and regarded her tricorder once again. The readings finally looked good and she nodded satisfied. They were now far enough from the source of the magnetic field that had prevented her from using the deflector in establishing a dampening field. According to her readings, they should now have no trouble. "Here Commander," she said and stopped in a small clearing.

With any luck, she would soon be able to bring down the barrier from the inside and they could contact _Voyager_ with their remaining communicator. In fact, the energy barrier was designed more for keeping things out, and would be significantly more difficult to breech from the outside. Fortunately they were able to generate a rift and penetrate it as they did with the shuttle's systems and arrive on the surface in one piece. More than could be said for the shuttle itself.

Chakotay motioned to the natives to stop dragging the deflector array. The people communicated exclusively through gesture and a complicated sign language. Preliminary scans, however, showed they possessed rudimentary vocal chords, and so would be capable of some speech. If Chakotay and Seven didn't leave soon, it was possible they would even try to start mimicking their speech. Seven had seen recently some of the males applying paint to their temples that resembled Chakotay's tattoo and the females ornamenting their temples with shuttle debris that resembled Seven's ocular implant. The natives learned quickly. Seven noticed now they didn't disperse, but lingered close to the deflector. Obviously they were just as curious as the girl.

"Not so close," Seven said, and again Chakotay used gestures to usher the natives to a safe distance.

There was a sudden flash of light as if from a lightning strike nearby and everyone looked up. The sky was cloudless, although a spot on the energy barrier overhead appeared to shimmer for a few seconds and then disappear. Seven and Chakotay exchanged a glance, but shrugged uncertain what it might be.

Seven returned to her work with the deflector. It occurred to her that she was disappointed to not be able to study these people further. Of course, it would be impractical for her to live amongst them for any length of time. Her physiology demanded constant regeneration in a Borg alcove. In a way, she was more constrained than these natives who were enclosed within the energy barrier. She was forever chained to the power source on _Voyager_ or something equivalent. As if to highlight the point, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder where her biradial clamp was obviously out of alignment again. She was overdue for another maintenance visit with the Doctor.

Chakotay came up beside her. "How's it going?"

"I'm just about ready," Seven replied. A few more adjustments and she would be able to initiate the dampening field.

Then something caught her eye.

It was the native girl. She had snuck around for a closer look and was now again too close. The last thing she wanted was for the girl to be injured. Seven stood up and walked over to where the girl was hiding behind a tree. "You have to move further away," she said and motioned to where the other native people stood. "Back with them." It was frustrating to not know the correct gestures. If she had time, it would have been fascinating to learn their language of signs.

Suddenly, the air above them again flashed brightly and the natives looked up in alarm. This time, however was significantly more violent than the first. Seven looked up as well and saw the force field shimmer. Waves of light danced across the surface rapidly as if it were vibrating. Several seconds later, a sound like rolling thunder reverberated throughout the valley they were in.

"What the hell was that?" Chakotay exclaimed.

Seven moved back to the deflector and picked up her tricorder. The readings were off the scale and she had to recalibrate the sensor to make any sense of them. "The energy barrier has just increased in strength more than sixteen fold."

"What happened?"

"I don't understand." Seven studied the readings some more.

Chakotay scanned the sky from horizon to horizon. Whereas the barrier was transparent before, now there was a definite opacity to it. The ripples of light were dying down and the thunder subsided. "It's almost as if the barrier was hit from the outside."

"I believe you are correct," Seven responded. "It appears an attempt has been made to bring the barrier down from the outside and it has solicited an increase in the energy field's strength. I suspect a photon torpedo just impacted the barrier."

"_Voyager_ attempting to rescue us," Chakotay speculated.

"Perhaps," Seven replied. "They were possibly attempting to match the resonance frequency much the same way we did with the shuttle. Whoever it was, their attempt has failed."

Chakotay limped up closer to Seven. "Let's fire up this deflector and set up our own dampening field. Bring it down from the inside like we planned."

"You don't understand," Seven countered. "The increase in the field strength has made that impossible. There is simply not enough power in the deflector."

"We'll find a way to increase the power," Chakotay said hopefully.

According to these readings, even _Voyager_ itself wouldn't be able to escape if for some reason it had been trapped inside. The barrier was obviously adapting to the attempts to bring it down. Apparently the intelligence who erected it in the first place took into account the possibility that others might wish to remove it.

They were, indeed, trapped.

"No," Seven replied grimly. "We can't change the laws of physics. There is simply not enough power for us to utilize. There is no possible way for us to dampen the energy field at this strength. We are stuck here, Commander. Stuck here until the barrier strength subsides."

#

Author's note: Just a short teaser here. This will be a multi-chapter story (8-10 chapters). Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Day 6

Chapter 2 – Day 6

Chakotay glanced over to where Seven was examining the sensor readings on her tricorder. She stood in the center of a sunbeam filtered through the canopy illuminating her as if she was in a spotlight. She had abandoned putting her hair up in the jungle's humidity, and instead it cascaded down onto her shoulders and glowed golden in the light. She looked beautiful. Chakotay marveled that her purple biosuit was still amazingly clean even after six days in this jungle, and then shook his head slightly. He knew he was attracted to Seven. In recent weeks aboard _Voyager_ he'd been trying unsuccessfully to engage her in social activities. Being trapped by an energy barrier and marooned together on this planet wasn't what he had in mind, but it had allowed them time to get to know one another, and he found he enjoyed her company immensely. In the past few days, he saw a glimmer that she might share his attraction, but something was holding her back. Perhaps in time.

Chakotay looked around at the rest of the clearing. They were at the spot where the deflector had been left three days before. The ground was still wet from the rains of the previous night, but otherwise it was much like the other days they had spent here. The clearing was about a half hour hike from the camp they had established in a small cave near the community of natives. Also with them was the young girl from that community who seemed to have attached herself to Seven. She would come each morning ready to spend the day with them, and then depart shortly after dark. To the best he could determine, her name was Flower Star, or perhaps Star Flower would be more appropriate. In their language of gestures, she gave her name with the sign for 'flower' held up near to her face, and then followed it by the sign for 'star' moving away from her face. It may be the second sign was actually for a 'shooting star' or 'meteor.' It would take more research to be certain. He was of course still learning their language, but he marveled in both its simplicity and depth. At any rate, both Seven and Chakotay had started to call her Star, and the girl seemed pleased with it when she realized it was her name in the auditory language of her new friends.

The three of them came here each morning away from the magnetic disturbances to collect readings on the strength of the energy barrier. This day, disconcertingly, Seven began limping slightly over halfway to the site. At first Chakotay thought she might have twisted an ankle, but as they continued, the cause became more obvious. She had not regenerated now for six days. Any pain or discomfort she was experiencing, she kept to herself, but it was clear the Borg components within her body were beginning to cause her problems. As for Chakotay's injury, it was completely healed. Whatever the native leader applied, it had not only healed the bone and wound, but also the infection.

Chakotay stepped up closer to where Seven stood. He felt terribly guilty about their predicament. The destruction of the shuttle had been an accident, of course, but he couldn't help but take responsibility, for it was his decision to alter their flight plan that caused them to encounter the energy barrier in the first place. Seven hadn't said anything more to indicate she blamed him in any way, but he felt bad nonetheless. "Any luck today?" Chakotay asked. In previous days, there was simply not enough data to compute an accurate rate of decay for the barrier's strength. The time baseline was simply too short.

Seven frowned. "I'm finally able to extrapolate the energy level given the measured data."

"How's it look?"

Seven's eyes flashed. Was that anger or frustration? Perhaps both. "As we feared, the rate of decay is minimal," she said, and closed the tricorder. "But it now is at least measureable. By my estimate, it will be fifteen years or more before the energy barrier is at a strength we can disrupt with the deflector array we have on hand."

"Fifteen _years_!?" It was actually far worse than they feared.

Seven frowned again and nodded.

"You'll have to regenerate…" Chakotay began, but stopped for he knew the answer already. In the previous days, they had danced around the subject, but he knew the gist of what her Borg components required. And the consequences.

Seven finished the sentence anyway. "I can go perhaps a month without regenerating. After that, my cortical node will cease to function."

And she will die. Damn the Borg. The thought made Chakotay physically sick. She said is so matter-of-factly, and yet behind the words he could tell there was anger and frustration.

Star came up then and placed a hand on Seven's arm. There was a look of concern on her face. She was very observant, as would be the case for a species that communicated through sign. Obviously she had picked up on the bad news that was just discovered, although clearly didn't understand its implications.

Chakotay was not willing to give up without a fight. There must be something more they could do. They had speculated about the barrier and its function. "We've talked about the fact that this energy barrier must be generated from inside the enclosure," he said. "Otherwise the Ledosians would have lowered it soon after we went missing."

"Without a doubt," Seven confirmed. "The tetrion signature we observed is consistent with species three one two and the Ledosians do not possess a similar technology."

"We must then find the location of this generator," Chakotay continued. "We can bring the barrier down at the source, or at least adapt the energy there to allow you to regenerate."

"If this energy barrier was put in place to protect Star and her people, it is likely that area is shielded by a similar energy barrier to keep the indigenous inhabitants away," Seven commented. "Even if we find the generator, it might be we will be unable to access the systems."

"We must try," Chakotay said with determination.

"There are thousands of square kilometers to search…"

"I don't care Seven," Chakotay interrupted. "We're going to do everything we can to save you."

Seven sighed. She paused for a moment, thinking deeply about something Chakotay could only guess at. "I apologize Chakotay," she finally said. "It is the only logical course of action, I know. It's just that…"

Chakotay waved his hand to indicate she didn't have to explain. He didn't want her to have to explain. "Let's get back to camp, pick up what supplies we have. We'll start out immediately."

Seven placed her hand on Star's hand which still rested on her arm and smiled at the young girl. "What of Star? She will undoubtedly wish to join us."

Chakotay considered the trek ahead. "I know we've talked about limiting our contact with the natives," he finally said. "Star has helped us considerably already, however, in finding food and shelter. Her knowledge of the terrain might prove invaluable to us."

"I concur," Seven replied. Seven then signed to Star their intention of going back to their camp by making the sign for 'cave' and then pointing back along the trail on which they had arrived.

Star was all too happy to lead, and started off down the trail. Chakotay would have to think about how to relay to her their intention of leaving on a more distant journey. He only had the most rudimentary grasp of their language. Further, he wasn't quite sure exactly where they would start their search for the source of the energy barrier.

"Where would you speculate the energy barrier's generator is located?" Chakotay asked as they moved down the trail. He couldn't help notice that Seven continued to limp slightly.

"I didn't make extensive scans of the barrier's extent from the shuttle, but my recollection is the boundary was roughly circular. This would seem to imply a generator located at the center."

"That sounds plausible," Chakotay replied. "Do you recall anything else that might help us?"

Seven frowned. "Only vaguely. I believe we're near the edge of the enclosed area within the barrier, and so I would estimate the distance we must travel is roughly forty kilometers. Unfortunately, I believe it is in the direction of the mountains to the south, and so the way might not be easy."

"All the more reason to have Star with us."

"She is young and her knowledge may be limited. The community we know of here also appears rooted to this area. All they need is contained within a short distance of their home cave system."

"We'll have to somehow discover what she knows when we're back at camp. If her knowledge is lacking, perhaps there's someone else in the community who knows the land better."

Seven didn't answer but shook her head. Chakotay knew what she was thinking. More contact with the natives. More chance at contaminating their society and culture. The Prime Directive. To hell with that. His primary concern was getting to the generator and helping Seven.

The rest of the hike was spent mostly in silence. Only once did Star stop to show them a plant with purple berries. She took a handful and swallowed them and then motioned for Seven and Chakotay to do the same. They were very sweet and tasty, but Chakotay noted they also seemed to infuse him with a greater energy. He was tempted to ask Seven to scan the berries with the tricorder to discover their chemical composition, but knew Seven wished to conserve the lifetime of the tricorder since they wouldn't be able to recharge it anytime soon. Star started collecting all the berries she could find on the plant, and Seven and Chakotay helped her. Chakotay got the impression the plant and its fruit were highly sought after by the natives. He noticed during these hikes that Star often took slightly alternative routes both to and from the deflector, perhaps with the intention of coming across a find like this.

When they returned to camp, Chakotay cleared an area of ground and motioned for Star to join him. He then constructed their immediate area with symbols in the dirt. The community's cave, the nearby river, and the location of the deflector. He had done this same thing before. Star nodded in understanding, a gesture she had recently learned from Chakotay and Seven. Chakotay continued. He drew in the mountains further away and pointed to a spot on the map beyond the mountains. He then gestured to Seven and himself and pointed again to this spot on the map past the mountains.

Star's eyes widened slightly. She gestured to herself and then to the same spot.

Chakotay nodded.

Star seemed to consider this for a moment and then stood up, her face a bit more serious than ever before. She drew a much larger circle about Chakotay's map, with the section containing the community cave and deflector location closer to the edge. As she worked, Seven stepped up to watch. Beyond the first range of mountains, Star drew in a second range of mountains slightly bigger that roughly ran parallel to the first. Between the two, she drew another river. On the opposite side of the river than where they would approach, she drew symbols whose meaning Chakotay couldn't immediately determine.

Star stepped back and regarded her work. Chakotay stood as well and stepped to the center of the circle which Star had drawn and pointed. It roughly corresponded to a point within the second mountain range. Star understood and then signed the number twenty, which consisted of simply showing all ten of her fingers twice. To make it clear, she stepped over and pointed to the spot where they were now and then to the place that Chakotay had indicated and again signed the number twenty.

"Twenty days travel," Seven suggested.

"That seems too long of a time, given the distance," Chakotay remarked. "Unless we're mistaken about the size of the barrier's extent."

Star seemed to understand their question and again went back to the place on the map where they were now and started to trace a route. It was not direct, but rather first moved east to a point on the first river to cross, then doubled back to the west to a point to cross through the first mountain range. After that, it was further west to cross the second river and then Star stopped and looked back to Seven and Chakotay. She made a gesture that Chakotay didn't recognize. This is the point on the map where Star had written those other symbols.

"I don't think Star has been to the other side of that second river," Seven said. "Perhaps those symbols on the map are something like 'unknown'."

"Or 'beyond lay dragons,'" Chakotay mused. He then nodded and pointed to the three of them and then the center of the expanded map.

Star smiled, apparently this made her extremely happy. She made a sign that translated to 'thank you.' She then signed for Chakotay and Seven to stay exactly where they were and bounced off towards the community's cave.

"Perhaps she needs to ask permission?" Chakotay suggested and turned to Seven. Seven hadn't appeared to hear him but was instead looking at the map.

"Twenty days," Seven repeated deep in thought. She was rubbing her left shoulder, perhaps unconsciously.

Chakotay could see she was concerned. "But within our time window," he replied quickly. "If you can go without regenerating for a full month, we'll be okay." He had the sudden urge to go and hold her, to reassure her he was going to do everything in his power to get her to safety. Not knowing how Seven would react, he resisted the temptation.

Star returned shortly afterward. She must have run the entire way. Following her was the leader of the native community and some others whom Chakotay would characterize as the elders. Star bounded up to Chakotay and Seven and stood next to them in the center of the map. The leader looked down at the map and seemed to understand immediately the implications. He turned to Seven and Chakotay, gestured to the three of them including Star, and then pointed to the center of the map.

Chakotay nodded, but also signed 'yes' in their language. Immediately, the leader turned to Star. He seemed very proud of the young girl and walked up to her to place his hand on her shoulder. Star looked as if she was ready to jump out of her skin. In fact, it occurred to Chakotay that Star might be related to the leader, possibly even his daughter.

"Perhaps our selecting her to guide us is considered a great honor," Seven suggested.

The leader nodded gravely to Star and then turned to one of the elders. The woman stepped forward quickly and handed over a string of beads with a circular stone with a spiral design engraved on its face. Star bowed slightly and the leader placed the necklace over her head. Chakotay noticed the leader and elders also wore these necklaces of various designs and lengths. Star's new necklace joined the one she wore previously that was of a simple design and other much shorter ones close to her neck. Another elder stepped forward and handed the leader a small satchel made of animal hide and wrapped together with a cord. The leader took it and turned back to Star. Star's eye's widened, but she took a small step forward to the leader and solemnly took the satchel.

The leader then moved over to the other elders. He definitely looked pleased. He motioned to Seven, Chakotay, and Star in turn and made the gesture that Chakotay related to 'good-bye' or 'farewell', but this time it was embellished with another sign that he didn't recognize. Star immediately returned the sign, and both Seven and Chakotay attempted as well. Chakotay imagined it might be something like 'good luck' or its equivalent. The leader and the elders moved off back along the trail from which they came.

When they were gone, Star pointed to another path, one they had not yet taken in their excursions about the area. From where the nearby mountains were, this was presumably the direction to begin their journey and Star was anxious to start.

Chakotay stepped over to their camp and picked up a pack that had been given to him by the leader a few days before. Inside was the extra food they had collected and some of the same paste used in healing his wound. He also took a small hunting weapon which Star had helped them construct. It consisted of a stick about a half meter long with a cord of several meters made from the fibers of a plant attached to one end. The far end of the cord had a lasso of sorts that when pulled sharply would ensnare the small animal being hunted. So far, Chakotay had only been successful in capturing a single furry animal that looked somewhat like the cross between a rabbit and a lizard. He gave it to the community leader as a gift, preferring to subsist off the native flora and remain a vegetarian. He particularly liked the small tubers of a plant Star showed them how to find on the rocky slopes in the hills to the north. It had the texture of a sweet potato, but a sharp flavor like an onion. Seven held their remaining tricorder and communicator. There was nothing else for them to take. They would be living off the land on their journey and find shelter where they could.

Chakotay took one last look at their camp and the small cave where they took cover during the rain and wondered if they would ever return. If all went well, they would bring the barrier down within the month and be back aboard _Voyager_. Hopefully Captain Janeway and the crew will have waited for them. "Lead the way Star," Chakotay said and gestured towards the path.

The three of them stepped into the jungle and the adventure that awaited.

#

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter. Please do continue providing me feedback and encouragement.


	3. Day 15

Chapter 3 – Day 15

They made their camp in the open before the Great River, arriving too late the day before to cross it. It was five days before the opposition of the sun and night sun during the warming time of the year and the days were lasting longer, but it was still a little chilly at night. They lit a fire with the wood from the forest and one of the fire stones they found in the mountains and gathered the dried leaves to make a bed on the ground in the open where they slept close to one another for warmth.

Their progress had been steady, although it was getting progressively more difficult for her friend with the ornament above her eye. The rough terrain in the mountain pass was particularly challenging, but her other new friend with the black marking like a web on his temple was helping her first friend more and more. She combined signs of familiar words to give names to her new friends. 'Eye' and 'Silver' for the woman and 'Brow' and 'Web' for the man, both signed up higher than usual next to the head as was typical for proper names. Her friends used sounds to express their thoughts and ideas, and she learned they had sounds that identified who they were too. Their sound names were Seven and Chakotay. And now they used a sound name to identify who she was.

Star.

The sun had just risen and Star knew what she wanted the others to see would be visible soon, but only for a short time from this spot beside the Great River and towards the setting sun from the pass through the mountains. They were already up and preparing to leave their camp, but Star kept a close watch to the Central Mountains beyond the Great River. The mountain range cut her world in two, or so she had been told. She had actually never been on the other side of the Great River before. And then she saw what she was looking for and got the attention of her friends to look over to the mountains.

At the top of one of the peaks there was a bright light, almost as bright as the sun itself. When Chakotay had indicated his desire to come to this place, Star figured this is what he wanted to find. It was a Great Mystery, and since her new friends were so strange in their ways, they might somehow be connected to the mystery. The stories told by the People even back to when Star was a small girl told of this light, and she saw it several years ago when she went with her father and mother on a pilgrimage to this spot. There were tales of those amongst the People who crossed the Great River and tried to get to the light. It is said there is a block with smooth surfaces at the top of the mountain that is the source of the light, but when the travelers tried to approach, they were held back by something they could not see. Perhaps her friends could find out what this Great Mystery is and return to the People to explain it to them.

Seven and Chakotay did seem excited about the light and expressed many sounds between them. Seven lifted her medicine bundle towards the light and looked at it carefully, but didn't seem happy with the results. Perhaps they were still too far away for it to work properly. Star noticed that near the People, Seven rarely used her medicine bundle, but when they had travelled each day to the silver wedge, she would use it there. Perhaps it only functioned at certain times in certain places. They gazed at the light for several minutes, but soon enough, it was gone.

Now for the day's work. Before them was the Great River. It was too deep to forge as they did with the other river at the start of their journey. It appeared as if Chakotay might be considering swimming across. He didn't understand. Star couldn't get her medicine bundle wet. The contents would be ruined. She looked quickly up and down the bank and saw what she was looking for thirty paces upstream. It had been too dark the day before when they arrived for her to notice. She pointed and motioned for them to follow.

It was a float made from the trunks of the tall-and-straight tree and lashed together with cord made from a fiber plant. The float would need repairs before they could use it, but it appeared large enough for the three of them. They would have to find a long stick to help them move across the river as well.

Star pointed to the forest where the tall-and-straight trees grew. If she remembered, there were fiber plants in there as well. The forest was very different than those near her home. It was drier and colder here. She reached down and picked up one of the broken cords, but then realized Chakotay already understood the float needed repair. He was examining it carefully. She made the signs for 'cord' and 'repair.' Chakotay liked to learn the signs. He repeated the signs and then added 'yes.'

Chakotay then made sounds to Seven. They must have meant something like the sign for 'stay.' Seven didn't seem happy about it, but in truth she needed the rest. There was something wrong and worsening in her legs. Star had been checking a few times a day to see if Seven was becoming hot. That was a sign. She had something in her medicine bundle for that. She wasn't sure what to do for weak or bad legs when there was no wound. Perhaps the rock medicine? But that was only in a last resort. Seven did have more silver on her legs similar to the silver on her hand and above her eye. It had been hidden under the purple fiber she wore, but Seven had cut off the lower part of that fiber at one point in the foothills of the mountains to create bundles for carrying food. It was needed for there was less food available in the mountains and they traded away Chakotay's pack. They had met a band from the Mountain Clan who were interested in a trade. It was fortunate. Star knew they would need warmer clothes. In the end, in addition to the pack, they traded Chakotay's snare and one of Star's necklaces for some mountain outerwear. Star regarded Seven's legs again as her friends continued to make sounds back and forth. Perhaps the silver were wounds that have healed and left a scar? Could these silver wounds be the source of her discomfort?

When her friends first arrived, she felt certain they were mates. In these past days, however, she had observed them carefully and come to realize that this was not the case. Or at least not yet. Star was pleased to see the two of them becoming closer and closer with each passing day. It was good. Her two friends fit well together. She wondered who amongst the People might become her mate. She was growing up. She couldn't help but notice the other day that one of the Mountain Clan boys looked at her quite often. It was he who wished to acquire the necklace. And besides, after all, her friends had selected her as their guide. They could have selected anyone, even father himself, but they had selected her. The Mountain Clan noticed as well. She felt quite honored and was determined to do the best she could as their guide. She touched the necklace that had recently been given her. Her first charm. To be entrusted with a medicine bundle. No, she couldn't let her friends down, or the People.

Seven reluctantly stayed by the float while Star and Chakotay moved off into the forest. For an agonizing moment, Star couldn't find the plant she was looking for. She had only been here once before. Soon enough, however, she found a patch growing near the base of a large boulder. They had longer leaves than the variety that grew near home. Chakotay understood at once. He was clever. Seven was lucky to have found him. They collected many long leaves of the fiber plant. When torn into thin strips, these leaves could even be used to make clothing. Strong yet also soft. For them, they would string them together to make cord.

As they returned, Star located a tall-and-straight sapling that was long enough to use as their pole, but thin enough to break off easily. She explained what is was to be used for to Chakotay. She wasn't certain he understood all the signs, but he must have understood enough of them. Chakotay examined it and then broke it off at the base. He carefully removed all the branches and the thin part at the top until only the trunk remained. It was about the thickness of Star's wrist and the length of two and a half men.

Back at the float, Star demonstrated how to make cord from the fiber plant leaves. Both Seven and Chakotay caught on quickly. For the rest of the morning, they made cord, and Chakotay used the cord to repair the float. Star went back for more fiber plant leaves when the sun was highest in the sky and also found some sharp and sweet berries for them to eat. Possibly the first of the season here by the Great River. After eating, they were ready to cross the river on the float.

Chakotay pulled the float to the edge of the river until about two thirds of it was in the water. Star stepped on lightly and sat, holding her medicine bundle close to her chest. Chakotay helped Seven on and she sat next to Star. With the pole in hand, Chakotay pushed off until the float was fully in the river, and then stepped on himself. He quickly went down onto his knees to keep the float more stable.

He used the pole to push off the bottom and move the float towards the center of the river. The current became stronger and moved them downstream. They were making steady progress, but Star became a little concerned. This was her first crossing. She knew you couldn't float on the river too long or you'd get crushed by the water break or reach the end of the world. She signed these things to Chakotay. Again, he must have understood a little of what she said, for he picked up the pace of his poling. Soon enough, they were back out of the main current and Star relaxed. In truth, they hadn't gone too far down stream. It may be, on their return journey, they could simply start out from this point.

The other side of the river was much like where they came from. Another forest of tall-and-straight trees grew close to the bank. It was late in the day, so Star suggested to her friends they secure the float for their return journey and make camp in a similar fashion. Chakotay and Seven understood. This time Seven insisted on coming into the forest to collect the leaves they would use as their bedding and the wood for the fire. Star was happy to see that a full day of not waking had improved Seven's health.

The sun was setting when Chakotay used his fire stone to start the fire. The three of them sat close and Seven and Chakotay made their sounds back and forth for a long time. Star was mesmerized by the sounds. They seemed comfortable and happy. When her friends finally began to settle into the leaves for the night, Star signed she would be a short time and moved off on her own into the forest. The night sun was up with the stars, and so her way was illuminated. She moved far enough away such that the sounds of the river and wind masked the sounds her friends were making. She wanted to practice herself. Practice making sounds of her own.

She found if she breathed out with her lips closer together, she could make the sound of wind. If she did this with her tongue against her bottom teeth and the air passing over it, she could make the sound of the grass serpent. It was the first part of the particular sound she wanted to make. Bringing her tongue to the roof of her mouth provided the next part of the sound. The rest was more difficult, but with practice, she was getting better. She said it softly, and it sounded like the wind.

"Ssss-tah-ahhhhh… Sss-tah-ahhhhrr… Star."

#

Author's note: This was a fun chapter to write. I was thinking I should perhaps wait and give it another look in a few days, but I decided to post two chapters this weekend instead. Let me know what you think and I can always give it a tweak. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Day 25

Chapter 4 – Day 25

Seven sat with her back against a rock at the base of the final slope that led to the generator building. The site was likely less than six kilometers from her current location, and in fact, you could see the top half of the cube shaped metallic building over the rise just up the trail. In the past couple of days as they approached, they had gotten a good view of the location. It was hard to miss. Seven and Chakotay speculated that perhaps those who erected the energy barrier wanted the natives to know its source and be drawn to the site as they evolved, perhaps with the intention of being able to bring down the energy barrier themselves when they were ready. The mountain on which the generator building sat appeared as if the top had been cleaved off and the building sat in the center of a roughly circular and featureless plateau.

Chakotay had left that morning for the final trek to the building's location. From the look of it in the distance, it might require some tricky climbing. Seven was too weak to continue, the implants in her legs refusing to function correctly, and her leg muscles just not strong enough to carry her full weight. She had started feeling the effects of not regenerating after only a few days, but now the twenty-five days without regeneration had taken its toll on her Borg implants and they were finally shutting down. Her original estimate of a month hadn't been too far off.

Star had stayed back with her, and Seven could tell Star was growing more and more concerned with her condition. To make matters worse, it was getting colder, with possibly another storm moving in from the west. In anticipation of the cold, Star had gone off to collect more wood for the fire. At some point, if it got too bad, they would have to move and find shelter. The ridge where they were now was just too exposed. It was about thirty-five hundred meters above the Ledosian sea level with the generator building itself perhaps five hundred meters or more higher and above tree line.

Hopefully Chakotay would return soon. It was now midafternoon. It was likely his mission to bring the barrier down had failed, for if he had succeeded, surely he would have contacted _Voyager_ or at least the Ledosians to come and get them by now. Besides, if her cortical node was going to give out, she wanted him here with her. Even if the failsafe and her Borg physiology prevented her from loving him fully, she did have feelings for him. That much had become clear to her in these past few weeks. If she was going to die…

Enough of that. There was no sense in wallowing in self-pity.

Seven looked back up the trail to see if she could see any evidence of Chakotay's return. There were small rodent-like animals eating something at the base of a large conifer tree, possibly the seed cones from the trees that littered the forest floor. She tried to recall in what direction Star had gone and decided it was probably in the opposite direction down the trail where the forest appeared to be thicker. Despite her deteriorating condition, the hike up through the forest had been visually fascinating with a wide variety of plant and animal life.

After crossing the large river twelve days ago, the terrain sloped upward as they approached the foothills of the central mountain range. They reached the foothills after three days of relatively easy travelling, although Seven's worsening condition slowed them down considerably. By that time, the generator building was clearly visible and it seemed possible they would reach it in just a few more days travel. Unfortunately, they soon discovered these mountains were riddled with steep walled canyons, and found they would often have to double back after travelling up a canyon with then no means of going further at the end. Seven's condition compounded the delays. About six days after the river crossing, she required the assistance of either Star or Chakotay to even walk. After a few days of that, only Chakotay was strong and sturdy enough to be able to assist.

Fortunately, three days ago they encountered a hunting party of another band of the natives who were familiar with these mountains. Star talked to them extensively and learned the best route to the top of the particular mountain that contained the generator building. Now, with their goal finally within reach, Seven's health had deteriorated to the point where she was unable to continue.

Seven shivered and pulled the fiber cloak that was draped over her shoulders closer. She noticed the implant on her hand was surrounded by red irritated skin. In fact, as she examined her legs, she realized all her exposed implants appeared the same way. Evidently, as her cortical node lost function, her human immune system was starting to assert itself more fully and reject her implants. The infection had advanced quickly, since there was no sign of it only this morning. She shivered again and recognized it was not just the dropping temperature but also she was probably now running a high fever.

A rustling down the trail alerted Seven to Star's return and she quickly looked up. Star held a bundle of wood and placed some on the fire and the rest into a nearby pile. She looked up the trail at the approaching storm and frowned. She then drew near to Seven and placed the back of her hand on Seven's forehead. She withdrew it quickly and signed an urgent question. Seven didn't understand the signs exactly, but it was clear Star had noticed Seven's fever and was asking her how she felt.

"I'm getting worse. I have a fever," Seven replied, but knew Star wouldn't understand. The girl was very intelligent and had picked up on the meaning of many words and particularly various human expressions and gestures. Seven shook her head, an expression she knew Star had learned from her and Chakotay, and also signed the words 'bad' and 'hot'. During the past few days, Star had taught her various signs, such as 'good' and 'bad', and had been assessing her health more and more frequently. Seven used her hand with the implant to make the gesture, and immediately Star also noted the infection. She reached forward and took Seven's hand and examined it closely.

Star frowned again, but also glared with intensity. It was evident by her expression she had made a decision. In recent days she seemed more serious with a growing air of maturity. Star moved over to where she had put her satchel and opened it. Seven had been curious of what the satchel contained. Star rarely was separated from it and carried it with almost a reverence. She had seen Star extract three things from it before during their journey. A piece of flint for starting a fire, a piece of charcoaled wood that Star used to make marks on trees, and something she gave Chakotay to chew after he had what must have been an allergic reaction to some nuts they had found and ate in the foothills. Now, however, Star laid out all the satchel's contents. Seven saw there were a variety of leaves and roots and other items in pockets on the inside. Star removed what appeared to be a cup made of stone. It must have taken patience and skill to chip out the stone in that way. Into the cup she crumbled up some dry leaves and then used another stone that fit inside the first to pulverize them even more. She moved off to where they stored their other items and poured into the stone cup some water from a container Chakotay had made of leaves and thread. With a stick from the satchel, she held the cup near the fire for several minutes, evidently to warm it. Finally, she took some green leaves from a nearby plant to handle the heated cup safely and handed the cup to Seven.

Seven couldn't explain to Star that there was no cure for her particular ailment, but accepted the cup and took a sip. It was only lukewarm and tasted bitter. Star shook her head vigorously and made more signs. It was clear she wanted Seven to drink the entire contents. Seven obliged and drained the rest of the liquid in a single gulp. It left a metallic aftertaste in her mouth.

Star went back to her satchel and now placed some small roots into the stone cup and began mashing them with the other stone. After a time she added a little water and continued until the cup was filled with a paste. The paste appeared to be the same color and consistency as what the leader applied to Chakotay's wound when they first arrived. Star came over to Seven and applied the paste onto the Borg implants on her hand and above her eye. When she used up the current supply, she returned to her satchel and put more root into the cup and repeated the process.

Eventually, Star used her entire supply of the root paste and covered all of the Borg implants in this way. Those on Seven's arms and legs seemed particularly tender, and Star did her best to not aggravate the pain. Seven's fever worsened, and so Star brewed a second batch of the dried leaves tea and made Seven drink every drop.

It became darker as clouds moved in and covered the summit where the generator building was. A storm was imminent and Seven could see flashes of distant lightning in the direction up the trail but still too distant to hear the associated thunder.

"Where is Chakotay?" Seven wondered aloud.

Star made a sign with her fingers near her head and then touched her temple. It was her gesture for Chakotay. She made other signs and looked back up the trail. Seven found, to a certain degree, she could understand what Star was saying.

"I'm worried too," Seven replied. "I… wish he would return soon."

Seven hadn't spoken to Chakotay about the failsafe. And yet, now that her death was near, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to explain to him why she had rebuffed his advances on _Voyager_. She should have never let him go this morning. In all likelihood, her condition had now deteriorated beyond repair. Even if she were to try and regenerate, it was probably too late. Her body was rejecting the Borg implants now that her cortical node was shutting down and unable to regulate them properly. He may not have listened to her. He seemed desperate and determined to do something to save her. How could she tell him it might already be too late? She couldn't be saved. In these last hours, however, she would have rather had him close.

"Perhaps you should go and look for Chakotay," Seven suggested and also made a few signs to that effect and pointed back up the trail. "He could be hurt."

Star shook her head and signed something that Seven interpreted as 'he can take care of himself – I must attend to you.'

But what if something terrible had happened to Chakotay? Seven closed her eyes. Star was examining her hand again and was trying to tell her something, but she was suddenly very sleepy and just couldn't keep her eyes open to see.

It was just a minute later, or an hour, but the next thing Seven knew she was inside a Jeffries tube. It was cramped. There was a problem she was working on and she was using her assortment of tools to complete the task. As she thought more about the problem, however, it became less and less clear what she was supposed to do. Was it realigning the inducer or a calibration of the energy buffer? Her thoughts were all muddled. In fact, as she looked more closely, this wasn't a Jeffries tube at all, but the mouth of a cave and both Star and Chakotay were now there with her. She had no memory of how they got there, and what was this panel doing here anyway? The other two were talking to one another.

"It is the most powerful I have," Star said.

"Is it safe?" Chakotay asked.

"What more is there to do?" Star replied.

Although she heard them speak, they weren't talking with their mouths. They were gesturing to each other and using the sign language of the natives.

"Do what you can," Chakotay said. He spoke aloud this time. His voice sounded anxious and tired. She wanted to call to him, to have him come to her side, but she couldn't. There was the problem she had to solve. Behind the panel. If she could just solve that problem, but the tools in her hand were now unfamiliar to her.

She was now laying on her back. She was both hot and cold. Shadows danced in patterns on the ceiling. Someone was leaning over her. It was difficult to make out their faces. Her hand felt smaller than it should. This was a memory of when she was a child and she was ill. Her mother and father were there with her. Her mother touched her forehead and her father looked concerned.

"Seven," her father said lovingly. He was holding her hand in his and stroked her hair with the other. But that was not right. She was Annika, not Seven.

Her mother made her drink something out of a cup. It was thick and tasted both hot and cold. Just like how she felt. She could feel it in her mouth and going down her throat.

"It is done," her mother said, but not with words.

There was a thunderclap. It was darker now and outside she could hear the rain and wind howl. But… there was that problem she needed to attend to.

She was back in the Jeffries tube, but the wiring to the gel-pack in front of her was of an unknown configuration. If only she could solve this problem, everything would be okay. What was it that she's expected to do?

In the background, some music was playing. Perhaps it had been playing all along. Someone on the piano playing Chopin's Nocturne No. 19 in E minor. It was a piece she particularly liked and could play herself.

The scene shifted. The melody was twisted and distorted, and in time she became aware of a metronome that ticked away on a piano. The piano was there in front of her. She was in her holoprogram where she practiced aboard _Voyager_. But it wasn't the metronome from her holoprogram, but rather one that appeared should belong within a Borg cube. A sickly green light pulsed from within the device.

She had had this particular dream before, when her failsafe was activated a few months ago. Now she was having fever induced hallucinations. A fever dream. Had she been dreaming all this time?

She turned away and in front of her stood a full length mirror, and she knew what she would see if she stepped forward. She didn't want to see, but she had no control. Her legs moved of their own accord and she stepped up to the mirror. Staring back at her was a Borg drone. Herself just three short years ago. Herself now, for the technology was still inside her. It was a part of her. She was a Borg drone.

"I'm right here Seven," someone behind her said. "Just hold on."

She turned and sitting on the piano bench facing her was Chakotay. He was dressed as he had been in her simulations. He looked strong and confident and sympathetic and caring all at the same time. He was everything she wanted and needed. She needed to tell him about the failsafe, but it was almost too late.

"It's alright Seven," he said. "You're going to be fine."

"No I'm not," Seven replied. "Don't you see? This is what I am. I can't love you. I'm not allowed to love you."

He looked back at her as if he didn't see who she was. As if he didn't see the hideous Borg armor and exterior. And he didn't understand, for he repeated "you're going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you."

"I can't love you!" Seven shouted. "The Borg damaged me and made sure of that."

The metronome beat beside him incessantly, but he could somehow ignore it. She stepped forward in frustration and picked up the metronome, throwing it towards the mirror and shattering it. "I can't," she sobbed. "I can't…"

The scene shifted again. Chakotay was now holding her, his arms held tight and her face buried in his chest. The light flickered, but she didn't want to move. There was a dull ache within her body that seemed to be spreading to encompass her. She could feel it as it moved down her arms and legs and into her fingers and toes. Was this what it was like to die? At least she was in his arms, even if it was only a dream.

"I can't," she whispered, suddenly feeling weak and exhausted. She now became aware of his warmth next to her, surrounding her, and drew strength from it. "Love you," she finished weakly, and succumbed to the nothingness.

#

Author's note: Thanks to all those reading and reviewing. Chopin's Nocturne No. 19 in E minor is what Seven plays in "Human Error". It's beautiful and haunting.


	5. Day 26

Chapter 5 – Day 26

Chakotay woke with a start. It was late morning and the air was heavy with humidity. The rain still fell steadily, but not as hard as during the night and by the light filtering in through the mouth of the cave, the sun was obviously well above the horizon and the clouds were probably thinning. Star was asleep at the entrance to the small cave. Although the rain hit the rocks just beyond her, the overhang and slope of the ground left her dry. The fire that provided light and warmth during the night now only smoldered near where Star lay. It had been a long night, with both she and Chakotay up for most of it.

Chakotay turned his attention to Seven who was still sleeping beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. At one point during the night, Seven was so distressed, he had reached out to comfort her. Ever since then, she had refused to let go of him and eventually fell into a deep sleep in his arms. He wondered how she would react to that when she did awake. During the rest of the night, Star had monitored Seven's condition constantly, and when her fever finally broke, Star signaled that she thought the worst was over and Seven would recover. After that, Chakotay was finally able to fall asleep himself.

By all accounts, it appeared as if Star's assessment was accurate. Seven's breathing was even and she appeared to be resting peacefully. Whatever was in that mixture Star had concocted seemed to have worked a miracle. Star's satchel was now neatly packed back up and sat beside her next to the tricorder.

Chakotay still felt tired and was quite comfortable and unwilling to move. It was wonderful to see Seven looking so much better. His inability to stop her slow deterioration these past few weeks had been maddening. For now, with that particular crisis apparently ended, he simply wanted to relax.

Soon enough, Seven's breathing became slightly deeper and she shifted. "Chakotay?" she whispered still half asleep, and then opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm right here," Chakotay replied. "Good morning."

As her mind cleared, it was evident Seven suddenly realized she was nestled up against Chakotay with his arms wrapped around her. She started to move away, but then to Chakotay's great relief seemed to change her mind and instead asked, "Where are we?"

"In a cave a little ways down the trail," Chakotay replied. "I arrived back to you and Star with an electrical storm right on my heals, and so we had to find and take cover quickly."

Seven lifted her head and looked about the small cave. They were as far inside as they could get for the cavity pinched down to just a small opening further in. "I don't remember how we got here," Seven said hesitantly.

"I had to carry you. You were unconscious with a high fever when I got back."

Seven glanced to where Star still laid sound asleep. Chakotay wondered if Seven remembered anything of the night before. Of the things she said in her delirium. "How are you feeling?" Chakotay asked.

"I feel…" Seven began, but then hesitated. She seemed uncertain. "I feel fine," she finally said, but didn't sound convinced herself. She lifted her right hand that was free and covered one of her eyes and then the other. "I can no longer see out of my left eye. The Borg implant must be malfunctioning." She then looked down to her legs and moved them slightly with much effort. "My legs feel even weaker than before."

"The last time I scanned, your cortical node was barely operating," Chakotay said.

"When was that?"

"Last night sometime," Chakotay replied. The tricorder was now out of reach, and he had been unwilling to disentangle himself from Seven to fetch it. Feeling her breathing beside him during the night had been all the reassurance he had needed.

Now Seven lifted herself away from Chakotay and seemed surprised at how much effort it required. She flexed both of her hands as if assessing her remaining strength. "Scan me again," she said curtly.

Chakotay reluctantly stood and moved across the small space to the tricorder. He had to remain bent over for the roof of the cave made it impossible to stand upright. He picked up the tricorder and activated a scan. Examining the results he frowned and then said "I don't detect any output from your cortical node."

"Bring it to me," Seven ordered, and Chakotay moved forward and handed her the tricorder. She studied it and then scanned herself again. "This is not possible. My cortical node has completely shut off. In fact there are no Borg energy signatures detectable."

"That's a good thing."

"But I shouldn't still be alive," Seven protested. "The cortical node was too integrated into my central nervous system."

Chakotay crouched down and glanced back to Star and the satchel set beside her. "In the night, when it looked really bad, Star made something out of some contents of her satchel. It was a thick sticky liquid that she made you drink. I was reluctant at first..."

"The most powerful she had," Seven added in a whisper.

Chakotay stopped. It seemed Seven did remember something about the night for that was approximately what Star had signed to him about the medicine. She had called it 'rock medicine' but eventually he realized that 'rock' was analogous to 'powerful' in her language when used in this context. He really wanted to start studying the native sign language more closely. It was subtle and depended a great deal on where the sign was made with respect to the person's head and body. It would help if he had something in which to record his observations so he could take notes and review them.

"I scanned the medicine with the tricorder before she gave it to you," Chakotay finally said. "It is derived from a root of a plant found in the first range of mountains we passed, but I couldn't identify all its chemical components. Unfortunately we don't have a medical tricorder. But… it was a last resort. I was afraid you were going to die. Letting her give it to you seemed like the only thing left we could do. It had quite an effect. You became more agitated and delirious at first for several minutes. I was able to calm you down somewhat. Eventually, you collapsed and…" Well, he could say he held her for the rest of the night, but perhaps that part is obvious now. He could provide details of the things she said in her delirium. He had questions about that himself. In the end, he decided to leave those things unspoken. If she wanted to talk about it, she could broach the subject herself.

Seven put the tricorder down. "There seems to be a coating of some sort about the cortical node, isolating it from my nervous system. But as you say, this tricorder is insufficient to determine exactly what that substance is." She examined the Borg implants on her hand more closely. "The paste Star applied seems to have stopped the infection as well, as it repaired your injury when we first arrived. For a primitive community, Star and her people are filled with surprises."

"Indeed," Chakotay replied. He had been giving it some thought these past few weeks as well. "All the natives we've encountered appear to still be simple hunter-gatherers and are organized in bands of a few dozen related individuals. Star's clan has settled in one spot, but some bands seem to be nomadic and they all govern in the simplest of egalitarian associations. Very much as our distant human ancestors were before evolving socially into tribes, chiefdoms and eventually states. And yet, it is clear they are highly intelligent with a complex sign language and possess intricate knowledge of their environment and the various properties of key flora and fauna."

Seven nodded. "There are instances in Earth's history, when the conditions warranted, that a group remained or reverted back to hunter-gatherers," Seven commented. "Perhaps the abundance found here and the size of this area precludes them from the need of domesticating plants and animals and developing further into more complex associations."

"Like the Moriori of the Chatham Islands in Polynesia on Earth. In only a short time they abandoned their food crops due to the unsuitability of the colder climate and reverted to a hunter-gatherer lifestyle far removed from their Maori roots."

"I was more thinking of the native peoples of the American Pacific Northwest, such as the Kwakiutl, Tootka and Tlingit. The rivers and sea were so rich in salmon and halibut, there was no need for them to develop agriculture or domesticate animals for food production."

An interesting analogy. The resources of the region allowed those people to subsist directly off the land, much as they do here. "True," Chakotay replied, "but if I'm not mistaken, those groups developed into complex chiefdoms with large populations and were only disrupted by the arrival of others from outside who displaced them. The population here within the barrier appears to be quite low."

Seven nodded. "I agree. Perhaps a better analogy would then be the lost Vulcan colony on Mangos Prime's moon before it was discovered and reintegrated into the Vulcan sphere of influence. The moon's climate was conducive of producing wild grains and other food sources, but was limited in size, and so the colonists eventually reverted to a hunter-gatherer lifestyle with a small population."

Chakotay smiled. He never realized just how knowledgeable Seven was concerning these anthropological case studies and her shared interest in them. "From what we've seen so far within the energy barrier, I'm not sure there are any large animal species available for them to domesticate."

"As with much of the original Australian and American megafauna on Earth, perhaps they were hunted to extinction by Star's ancestors. From what I recall of the briefing we received when we entered orbit, the Ledosians have a variety of animal life that exist outside the barrier. I would assume some were trapped here when the barrier was first erected."

"I wonder how long this barrier has been in place and who exactly erected it. If the large animals were hunted to extinction, there may be evidence remaining of their existence. Bones, or even stories told amongst Star's people."

Seven seemed to consider this. "It may be we simply haven't observed these animals yet," she finally replied. "There were those howls and calls we heard during the night when we were in the river valley. A canine pack of some sort by the sound of it."

"Perhaps. All interesting hypotheses I'd love to explore further. Up to this point, I've been more concerned with getting to the generator building than investigating these questions."

Chakotay was thoroughly enjoying their conversation, but their talking must have disturbed Star. The young girl stirred and sat up quickly. Both Chakotay and Seven signed her a 'good morning' and she signed back and smiled broadly, obviously quite pleased at Seven's recovery. She moved over to Seven and placed the back of her hand on Seven's forehead. Satisfied, she signed that Seven should rise.

"I'm not sure I can," Seven said honestly.

Star, however, was persistent and motioned for Chakotay to help.

"I guess we'd better do as the doctor prescribes," Chakotay said and lifted Seven up until she was on her feet, and then helped as Seven took a few tentative and shaky steps forward to get out of the cramped back of the cave. Star encouraged them to continue, and so Chakotay and Seven stepped outside. The rain had now stopped, but it was still damp with a light mist hanging in the air.

"There is no way I'll be able to walk for a long distance," Seven said with chagrin after taking a few steps. "I'm going to have to build up my muscles to replace the function previously provided by the Borg implants in my legs."

They followed a short trail and arrived at an intersection. "Which way would you like to go?" Chakotay asked as he looked up and down the trail. It was the main trail that led up to the generator building and back down to the river valley.

"Let's go up the trail," Seven responded. "That way, it will be all downhill for the latter half of this exercise."

Star, who had been following and observing, turned to return to the cave while Seven and Chakotay started up the trail. It was slow going with Seven leaning heavily on Chakotay. Seven's rehabilitation was going to take time and effort, but Chakotay couldn't help but feel elated. She was, after all, still alive. The looming threat of her Borg components failing which they had lived with these past several weeks was now moot. It might take time, but at least now he could see a future. After a short time, Seven turned to look at Chakotay. "You mentioned getting to the generator building. I gather you were unsuccessful in accessing it since we are still trapped here. What took you so long? I was getting worried."

Chakotay nodded. He had been more concerned with Seven's health than anything else since the time he found her unconscious, he had put all that out of his mind. Now it seemed like it had been days ago that he scaled the final slope to the generator building. He thought back to the previous day's events. "As you predicted, the building is surrounded by another energy barrier, although this one is quite different than the one that encloses the larger area."

"What do you mean?"

"The top of the mesa is marked, almost as if to guide visitors to a certain spot adjacent to an opening into the building. The energy barrier about the building itself is… malleable." That was the best word Chakotay could come up with, but it was still an insufficient description.

"Explain."

"Well… You can actually walk a significant distance towards the building and into the barrier. The barrier exerts a stronger and stronger resistance the further you go. At first it felt like walking through water, but eventually the resistance was such that it was more like walking through molasses."

"And you have walked through molasses before to make this comparison?" Seven asked evenly.

Chakotay grinned. He had become quite fond of Seven's dry humor. "Now I feel like I have," he responded. "It was actually quite frightening. For a time I was stuck within the energy barrier unable to move forward and equally unable to make much progress in moving back. I spent perhaps more time than I should have scanning the perimeter and recorded the results for your review. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss a thing."

They continued up the trail. Drops of water still dripped from the trees, but up ahead they could see the clouds were beginning to thin. "Do you suppose we could use the deflector to bring down that barrier about the generator building?" Seven asked after a time.

"I don't think so, not right now anyway. It's possible it was strengthened as well and is slowly dissipating. You'll have to look at the scans yourself." Chakotay looked back down the trail, but the river valley was still hidden by clouds. "I'd hate to have to drag that thing all the way here," he added. "But I suppose it might come to that eventually. I still think, as we've speculated before, the whole place is designed to bring the inhabitants to that spot where, when they are ready and have the requisite technology, will enter the building and bring down the energy barrier themselves."

Seven shrugged. "In any case, I'm in no condition to make the journey in either direction."

"We'll take it slow," Chakotay reassured her. "We should get down into the valley where it's warmer and there's more food available. From there, we can take our time."

They were now adjacent to the spot on the trail where Seven and Star had stopped and Chakotay went on the day before. Chakotay looked for the top of the building, but it was still hidden by the remaining clouds.

"Chakotay, I am fatigued," Seven said. "Perhaps we should return to the cave."

Chakotay nodded and guided Seven around and they started back down the trail. As they neared the cave, it was evident that Star had built up the fire again and was arranging some rocks near it. It appeared to be a place for Seven to sit close to the fire. Chakotay realized there was still a chill in the air and welcomed the warmth of the fire when they approached. He helped Seven down into the spot Star had prepared.

Star then signed she was going to gather food for a meal and moved off down the trail leaving Seven and Chakotay alone.

"It's cold," Seven commented despite the fire.

"Hopefully it will warm up some when these clouds finally burn off." Chakotay looked about. Fast moving clouds twisted and turned above them, tossed about by the air currents above.

Seven nodded stiffly but seemed distracted. Chakotay yearned to be next to her, but was uncertain. The deeper friendship they had developed here meant a lot to him, but he desired so much more. During these past few weeks, however, Seven seemed to keep her distance and was perhaps uninterested in that. And what of the things she had said during the night? The closeness they shared during her fever may simply have been an aberration, and now that she was getting better, their relationship would settle back to what it was like before.

"Hold me," Seven suddenly said. Her eyes were warm and inviting and yet held the same uncertainty he was feeling.

Chakotay didn't need further encouragement. He sat down quickly beside her. Interestingly the rocks had already been arranged to accommodate both of them together beside the fire.

Hints of sunlight filtered through the forest canopy as they carefully yet urgently wrapped their arms around each other. Chakotay couldn't imagine ever wanting to let go.

#

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed the last and previous chapters. Hope you are still enjoying and please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Day 193

Chapter 6 – Day 193

It was difficult for Star to contain her excitement. After all, she had been away from the People for almost four cycles of the night sun. It was the longest she had ever been gone. She imagined they might think she had left with Seven and Chakotay into the Great Mystery or beyond. The thought made her giddy.

The jungle and trails now were so familiar. She had grown up here. If they turned right, in just ten by tens paces they would come to the cascade that she showed Seven when they first arrived. It was one of her favorite spots. To the left there was a trail that led to the top of a hill that provided a view of the mountains they had exited the previous day. Her father and her mother, when she still lived, took her there when she was little. This was home. In just a short time they would arrive at the home cave. What will the People think? And her father?

She glanced back at her two friends. They had spent much time across the Great River as Seven regained her strength. Seven's illness had been like no other Star was aware of, slowly taking away Seven's abilities and then the fever and infection at the end. When the illness left, chased away by the rock medicine, it seemed to take even more with it. It had been a risk, for the rock medicine claimed nearly as many as it healed. But Seven was strong in spirit and survived, and with Chakotay at her side, was improving little by little every day. The silver scars remained and Star now realized Seven must have been sick with the illness even when she first arrived from Beyond.

Star waited impatiently for them to catch up. Usually they would stop their hiking for the day well before now to set up camp, but they were so close to the home cave. "Huh-ree," she sounded. She couldn't talk as loud as her friends. Her sounds were more like a breath of wind. That particular sound was an expression she had asked Chakotay to teach her, and she suspected that he might now regret it. Actually, that was unfair. He was always happy to teach her, and she was pleased that he was also always eager to learn from her as well. Both Chakotay and Seven were. The three of them were equals, despite the fact that they were older and came from beyond the Great Mystery.

"Seven. Chak-tay. Huh-ree," Star said again as they approached. She couldn't conceive of her arriving back at the home cave without them. To show the People they had been successful in their journey.

Chakotay was helping Seven now, his arm about her waist. Star suspected that often it was unnecessary and that the two of them simply wanted to be close. It was nice to see. Since the day the illness finally left, it had been that way. Seven signed that they were going as fast as they could and also made sounds that must have meant the same thing. One day, Star hoped to understand all the sounds without having to see the signs. She knew some of the sounds. She had learned so much during these past cycles. She had to learn all she could before Seven and Chakotay decided to return to where they had come from.

"Star. Camp here?" Chakotay sounded and signed with a smile.

"Chak-tay!" Star replied. He was teasing her. They were less than ten by ten by tens paces away from the home cave. And then to her surprise she heard someone approaching. When she turned to look, her father appeared on the trail ahead of them. He stopped suddenly and stared, as if not believing what he was seeing, and then rushed forward. Before he reached them, however, he stopped again and signed for Star, Seven and Chakotay to stop and stay. He then clapped his hands and a youth came to his side. He signed something about running back to the home cave to retrieve an item and immediately the youth ran away back along the trail.

It was confusing. Her father appeared pleased, and yet he didn't want them to proceed any further down the trail.

"Problem?" Chakotay sounded. It was a word Star knew without the sign.

Star shook her head. That was a new sign to her, one she learned from Seven and Chakotay. It usually meant 'no', but sometimes could mean 'I don't know.' She wasn't sure which meaning applied now. Perhaps both.

A short time later, the youth returned, and after him was one of the elders. The one who had presented the medicine bundle to her at the beginning of the journey. The elder had run the entire way as well! The elder handed something to her father, and now her father finally approached her and her friends.

They were necklaces. Beautiful and intricately designed. The medallion was one she had never seen before. It was a cube made of something Star didn't recognize. And then it became obvious. It was the same shape as the Great Mystery atop the mountain, and it was made of the material that had arrived with her friends. Shiny and smooth and hard, like the Great Mystery itself. Her father held three identical necklaces and it was now clear he intended to present one to each of them. To acknowledge their journey and celebrate their return.

Star was overwhelmed. This was unexpected. A new medallion. She bowed her head as her father placed the loop around her neck, but he then reached his hand under her chin and lifted it back up. Behind him, the rest of the People were arriving. They had all come out to greet them.

After Seven and Chakotay received their necklaces, the three of them led the procession back to the home cave. Star was no longer in a hurry and kept glancing down at the new medallion about her neck. She was the only one of the People to have one. The sun was setting by the time they all returned, and everyone wanted to hear the tale of their journey. A large fire was lit in the clearing just outside the home cave. When it was sufficiently fueled, the People gathered around with Star, Seven and Chakotay in the places of honor.

Star stood and faced the group.

"Star," she said and pointed to herself. The sound she made had the effect she desired. Many of the People were now wide-eyed with wonder. Star had made a sound like the visitors from Beyond. Star then pointed to her friends. "Seven. Chak-tay."

Oh how she wished she had anticipated the telling of this tale. She could have practiced and even prepared Seven and Chakotay to help. She shouldn't have worried. When she got to the part of the journey after Chakotay had first reached the Great Mystery, Seven interjected on her own. Seven described her illness, showed her scars, but also described how Star had saved her life. Seven had been inflicted with this illness since she was a child and made the cure look so impressive and wonderful. The People were amazed and pleased that Seven could show these things herself. During Seven's signing, Star glanced to her father. He was both elated and proud.

Chakotay added his own part to the story. How they stayed near the Great Mystery for several days in order for he and eventually Seven to examine it with their medicine bundle. And, how Star herself had stood next to the Great Mystery and pushed against its outward wind. The People were spellbound and looked at her with a new respect.

Before continuing, Star explained that the Great Mystery was not something to be feared, but studied. As with all mysteries and things unknown.

The rest of the tale was equally fascinating to those gathered. Their descent from the mountains. Establishing a camp by the Great River and Seven's rehabilitation. Encounters with the Mountain Clan and the Valley Clan and another unknown to the People previously. Chakotay's attempt to befriend a wild beast. The loops he had fashioned for their fingers by melting rock in a fire.

It was fully dark when the travelers finally finished their tale.

Star's father stood, the leader of the People, and went to Star and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He was proud of her. He signed that it was clear she had grown into a woman of the People. Ready to be leader when the time came. This pleased her very much.

Everyone wanted to be close to them and to learn more. There were so many questions, but it was getting late. Seven and Chakotay indicated they desired to retreat to their own home cave and asked if Star could guide them there in the dark. Star was all too happy to oblige. The night sun was not up, so Chakotay created a torch he had fashioned from a branch. When they arrived, Seven and Chakotay appeared relieved. This was their home cave. Chakotay created a fire using the torch and wood they had left all those cycles ago.

Star lingered. With her father's declaration that she was now a woman of the People, where she decided to stay each night was now her choice. Seven and Chakotay's cave was smaller, but there was enough room. When the fire was full, she got both Seven and Chakotay's attention.

"Star stay here?" she sounded and signed.

Her friends looked at each other and then back to Star. They then stepped forward with their arms out as if to embrace her. This was another of their customs that Star understood and enjoyed.

"Of course Star. Stay here with us," Seven sounded.

The three of them were equals. Star would learn all she could… until that time when her friends returned to Beyond.

#

Author's Note: A shorter chapter this time. I do enjoy writing from Star's perspective. Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter.

I couldn't address Alaster Boneman's criticisms about Seven's recovery fully in this chapter since it was from Star's perspective, but will try some more in the next. My understanding is that the cortical node controlled all her Borg implants and was tied to her central nervous system somehow. With it failing, I would expect the implants to stop functioning and to the extent that her brain and nervous system relied on the cortical node, for that to fail too. Icheb was able to substitute his cortical node and the reliance on it with some genetic-resequencing procedure presumably because he was younger and didn't have as many implants. I don't think it's too big of a stretch to have some drug enable the same thing within Seven and disentangle the cortical node from her nervous system and then have her own body start repairing the damage. The implants now are simply dead weight, although some still serve as bone replacements. Even the Doctor was impressed with how Chakotay's wounds and infection were repaired with the Ventu's treatment. I'm simply extending that knowledge of naturally occurring drugs and remedies a bit.

Anywho, thank you scifiromance and Djsmith (and Guest) for your encouragement. I decided to post this chapter now even though it might be in need of tweaks. Please keep letting me know what you think, good or bad. I think we're about half way done with the story I want to tell.


	7. Day 387

Chapter 7 – Day 387

Seven stood in the center of a clearing atop a small hill. The spot offered an expansive view of the valley beyond. She and Chakotay had hiked here the previous day and camped as near to the outer energy barrier as they could. This spot was the closest accessible part of the perimeter to their cave, only about seven kilometers or so. For whatever reason, the native people rarely ventured in this direction. The sun had just risen, but in the distance near the horizon, she could still make out the lights of a Ledosian city, possibly built as close to the barrier as it could be without being affected by the associated energy field. During the night they had also seen lights go into and out of the city, apparently sub-orbital craft and perhaps some orbital shuttles. A reminder of all the technology and the rest of the universe they were now cut off from. None of craft ventured close to their location, undoubtedly to avoid contact with the energy barrier.

The effective thickness of this outer barrier was significantly larger than the one that protected the generator building. Judging by where the cultivated fields ended between them and the city, it was possibly several kilometers thick. The only visible evidence of the barrier was that sudden change in vegetation. A dozen or so paces in front of them was where a similar resistance became evident and the tricorder indicated the inner surface of the barrier began, although it increased in strength at a barely perceptible rate. It also appeared to be highly selective. A few minutes before she and Chakotay witnessed a flock of birds fly in from the direction of the city without apparent difficulty.

"The weather patterns don't seem to be affected either," Chakotay commented. Seven turned and saw he was looking up at the sky. "Air and clouds move through the barrier as if it wasn't there," he continued, but Seven was distracted. He was chewing on something and Seven noticed his fingertips stained purple.

"Are you eating the last of the purple stickies?" Seven asked, slightly perturbed. Chakotay _knew_ those were her favorites, although she had to concede that Chakotay and Star liked them as well.

Chakotay smiled. "There's plenty left," he said and passed her the bag. The bag was made from her old biosuit. One of the woman in Star's clan had made and given her an outfit from the fiber of a native plant that was far more comfortable in the jungle climate, and far more practical too given other necessities. As a result, they had cut up her biosuit to construct bags of various sizes. The bags' uniqueness made them very valuable in trade, which had come in handy. It was the same for Chakotay. He now wore a more appropriate native outfit and his old Star Fleet uniform was cut and stitched together into a blanket for colder nights. Seven noticed it rolled up and tied to the bottom of his pack by his feet.

Seven took the bag and poured some of its contents into her hand. She popped a few in her mouth. They did tend to stain your lips, and tongue, and fingers, but the purple sticky berries tasted so good. Nothing a wash in the river near their cave couldn't clean. She ate some more of the berries. "The energy barrier is very sophisticated," she finally replied. "Obviously meant to keep only certain things inside, or probably more importantly, certain things out."

"I'd like to test that somehow when we return to the generator building," Chakotay commented.

"I would speculate it keys off on the size and energy signature as to what is allowed to pass through and what is stopped. Sensors and the shuttle's transporter beam were both deflected, and yet nearly the full electromagnetic spectrum from the Ledosian sun passes through. In any case, it's as we expected. It will be easier to penetrate the barrier about the generator building. I think we've taken enough readings." She put the rest of the berries in her hand into her mouth, stood and started gathering her own pack.

"Are you sure you're okay for the hike back?" Chakotay asked with a little concern.

"I'm fine," Seven replied quickly. It was true she had felt nauseous earlier in the morning when they first awoke, but that had passed. Other than that, she _was_ feeling fine. Sure, the Borg actuators in her legs caused her problems sometimes, but over time she had adjusted her gait to accommodate the increased resistance when bending her knees. Fortunately the actuators hadn't seized up altogether when her cortical node shut down, which would have made it almost impossible to walk normally. And given the intimacy she now she shared with Chakotay, it was safe to say the cortical node, along with the failsafe, was completely nonfunctional. Essentially, her Borg implants were simply dead weight. Although she couldn't confirm it with the tricorder, she suspected the Borg nanoprobes that once coursed through her blood were also now all gone as well. Without the cortical node to power and replenish them, they would simply be expelled from her bloodstream as any foreign substance would.

As for her cognitive abilities, some things had been affected. Obviously the cortical node had facilitated in recall and perhaps the storage of specific information. For the most part, however, her memories and most of what she knew must have been stored in the human parts of her brain, although it now took longer to access. That fact alone caused her a bit of frustration, but again, she was getting used to it. Despite all the changes, both physically and mentally, she didn't feel all that different than before. Her interests and mannerisms remained the same. If they were back on _Voyager_, she imagined she would still be considered sometimes brash, stiff, and aloof, preferring solitude over social situations. She glanced quickly at Chakotay before putting her pack on. Well, there was an exception to that now. Through it all, he had been wonderful. He accepted her and loved her just as she was. She couldn't imagine going through all this without him.

They had been stuck here now for over a year. Seven wondered about Captain Janeway and the crew of _Voyager_. Where were they now? Might they somehow have made it back to the alpha quadrant? How had they dealt with having to leave Chakotay and her behind? But… that was all in the past. She and Chakotay would remain here for at least another five years, and so her immediate future was firmly established. Her thumb touched the ring on the finger of her left hand. Chakotay had fashioned one for each of them during her recuperation on the other side of the river. He had found gold nuggets in a stream that led into the larger river. Experimenting with various woods, he was able to get the fire hot enough to soften the gold and make it malleable enough to bend and create the rings. Of course he had fashioned one for Star as well, but made it very clear what the significance was for this one he gave her. Hers and Chakotay's future were to be together.

Chakotay put on his pack. "We'll take it easy," he said casually. "It looks like we have plenty of time before the rains come. I suspect we'll get a storm this afternoon sometime."

Seven smiled. Chakotay liked to think he was able to predict the weather. After a year of trying he was getting better, but as with any meteorological forecasts, he often got it totally wrong. They started down the trail. She finished the purple stickies a short distance into their hike back. For whatever reason, she couldn't seem to get enough of them lately. Chakotay let her lead the way so she could set the pace. At first she decided she was going to keep a brisk pace so they could get back early, but eventually fell into a slightly slower pace than usual. She was feeling a little sluggish. Perhaps her nausea this morning was a sign she was coming down with something. For the most part, both she and Chakotay had remained surprisingly healthy this past year. There were apparently no deadly pathogens towards humans in the environment, and fortunately none of the human diseases and germs they may have introduced when they arrived had affected the native inhabitants. In fact, in the past year she had yet to see anyone from Star's clan sick.

Seven tossed her hair to get a spider's web out of it after passing under a low branch. Her hair was now cut very short, but not as short as Chakotay's. Most of the native men shaved their heads entirely. That didn't appear to be an option for the woman, and they would braid and put a red clay in their hair to keep it from interfering with their activities. Seven had no interest in the red clay, but the jungle environment made it difficult to have long hair. Star wasn't all too pleased when Seven had cut it, but now it didn't seem to bother her anymore. If she could figure out how to keep it relatively clean, one day she might grow it out again.

"Okay. So I guess we've decided that in another week we move the deflector up to the generator building," Chakotay said after a few kilometers. He had obviously been thinking about their plans. "Get it in position, take some more on-site sensor readings, and then come back home."

Seven nodded. He was just repeating what they had always intended. They had extracted the key components and could now carry the deflector unit between the two of them. Star would accompany them, of course, and the whole journey should take about forty days. She estimated they would be able to penetrate the generator building's shielding in five or so years, but decided to preposition the deflector at the site while they went to take additional readings of the barrier's strength. This trip to the periphery of the outer barrier had been one last effort to assess that possibility as an alternative.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Chakotay asked suddenly. "What will happen to the native people when this area is opened up to the Ledosians."

Indeed. The resources of this land were immense and the Ledosians would obviously seek to exploit it. "We have five years to consider that," Seven finally offered. "Once we have access to the generator building, it's possible we could bring down only a portion of the barrier to allow us to escape."

Chakotay was silent for a while. "I suppose. Someone, presumably the Ledosians, will have to transport us off the mountain top, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it. There's no harm in getting everything set up." They were now on some flat terrain and were making better time. "I think Dirt will want to come with us," Chakotay said after a time.

Seven shook her head. "I suppose we can't stop him," she replied. "But ultimately, I imagine, whether he comes or not will be up to Star." Seven chuckled when she thought about the boy's name. If she had known what Star was asking when she wanted to know the 'sound' for what was in her hand, Seven might have replied differently. But as it was, Seven had said 'dirt', and now the name had stuck. Earth might have been better, although Chakotay later discovered his name was something more like Fertile Soil in the sign language of the natives. That didn't sound all that appropriate either.

Star had obviously gained respect amongst her clan and beyond after leading them on the journey to the generator building, and now she seemed to be highly sought after. Seven couldn't help but feel a little protective towards her and was happy to see that Star generally tolerated this attention but had yet to commit to anyone in particular. Dirt was from the Mountain Clan, but now often visited Star's clan. He made his intentions clear enough, which didn't please Seven one bit. No, perhaps Dirt for his name was just fine after all. "I wonder why Star doesn't like Harry?" Seven mused. Fortunately, that time Seven had realized what Star's line of questioning was all about and had provided a more appropriate response. Harry seemed a bit more intelligent in Seven's estimation.

"Harry's from her own clan," Chakotay replied. "Perhaps they're even closely related somehow and we misinterpreted why he started trailing us."

It had started soon after they returned the first time. Harry never came close to their cave. Star said he was too frightened, but for several months he did follow them about. "I didn't get that impression at all. He seemed like a nice enough boy. I asked Star about him the other day, and she simply signed 'later'."

Chakotay was again silent for a time, but must have been thinking about the various interactions they had had with the native people during the past year, for he eventually commented, "I liked him too. I think he and Star had some sort of falling out a few months ago. He does seem to be avoiding us now."

Seven kept her eye out for another bush with ripe purple sticky berries, but didn't spot any for the rest of the hike back. Fortunately Chakotay had planted a garden near the cave that included a large patch of purple stickies, so she was content in the thought of picking some on their return.

When they got back to their cave before midday, it was deserted. "I wonder where Star is?" Seven asked absently.

"Don't you remember? We asked her to fetch that piece of shuttle debris we found south of here."

Seven nodded. Of course. Star decided not to go on their recent expedition but had wanted to do something for them and retrieving that piece of wreckage seemed like an appropriate thing to do. It shouldn't take more than a day. She glanced towards the back of the cave where they had been collecting what debris they had found. Seven was even able to recover the other tricorder, although it must have been left on for the power unit was completely drained. She and Chakotay weren't quite sure what they were going to do with it all. Perhaps transport it out when they finally escaped, or seal it away somewhere and hide it. Their concern was to not allow the debris to influence the native people. Some influence, by their very presence, was unavoidable. For the most part, they tried to keep that restricted to just Star. Star seemed attached to them, and both she and Chakotay had agreed. If Star wished to leave with them, she would be welcome. "That's right," Seven finally said. "Dirt and some others from the Mountain Clan were going to arrive this morning to help her." It had been a larger piece of debris similar to the one that had contained the deflector.

She moved off to the side into an area they had made into their garden. Instead of relying on foraging, they had decided to plant some of their favorite foods close to the cave. It was soon after they arrived back and Star had recruited some of the men from her clan to clear a small patch of land for them. There were lots of berries on the purple sticky bushes, but none of them were ripe. In all likelihood, Star and Dirt and stripped them bare of the ripe berries just this morning for their own expedition.

"Do we have any purple stickies stored away?" Seven asked disgusted.

Chakotay laughed. "Again with the purple stickies. We ate the last we had on our trek. There aren't any in the garden?"

"It looks as if Star and Dirt got to our bushes this morning."

"There must be some other things ripe out in the garden. How about those non-Leola roots we like?"

"I'm not hungry for any of those right now," Seven countered. The roots did look like Neelix's Leola roots, but they tasted infinitely better. "I'm having a craving for purple stickies."

Chakotay gave her a strange look. She dismissed it and decided to give the bushes in the garden one last look. Perhaps she had missed some ripe ones. As she was examining the bushes, she heard the tell-tale wavering sound of a tricorder's sensor beam. She turned to see what Chakotay was doing and was surprised he was examining _her_ with the tricorder.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Testing a hypothesis."

"I told you I'm feeling fine. I don't think I'm getting sick."

Chakotay appeared as if he didn't know quite what to say. "Um… come on back to the cave and sit down for a minute."

"What's wrong?" Seven asked. Chakotay didn't look exactly worried, but there was something up. She followed him back to the cave. He slowly placed the tricorder down at the threshold and reached for her hands. The two of them sat down together on two of the rocks they used as seats about the fire ring near the entrance to their cave. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Is there something going on with the Borg implants?" Seven asked with concern.

Chakotay shook his head. "No, it's not that at all." Again, he seemed at a loss for words, although a smile played across his lips as he searched for the right words to say. "Seven… you're pregnant."

It took a long moment for his words to register. "How is that possible?" Seven then said, but immediately realized the absurdity of the question given her current relationship with Chakotay. "I mean… You know what I mean. The Borg…"

Chakotay shrugged. "Did the Doctor ever say you wouldn't be able to get pregnant?"

"No," Seven said hesitantly. "But Chakotay. What if…" She wasn't able to fully put her thoughts and fears into words. An anxiety began to well up inside her. The truth was, she didn't really know what the Borg had done to her reproductive organs. They were still there, of course, but Borg drones aren't required to reproduce. The Borg assimilated new members. Until now, she thought it was not possible for her to even get pregnant. If she had known… "Have you ever participated in the delivery of a baby?" Seven asked tentatively.

"Well, my father and I…"

Seven cut Chakotay off with a wave of her hand. "A _human_ baby. Or at least a humanoid baby."

Chakotay shrugged. Perhaps Star had some experience? Chakotay then moved closer to Seven and put his arm around her. He was such a calming presence in her life. The panic that had threatened to overwhelm her immediately subsided. She leaned in closer to him.

"Whatever happens," he said. "We will go through it together. I am here for you Seven. Always."


	8. Day 613

Chapter 8 – Day 613

"Chak-tay… go," Star said firmly. She pointed towards the entrance of the cave.

Seven looked up and smiled weakly. It was good to see a smile on her face. Chakotay could see her contractions were painful, exacerbated by the sub-dermal Borg armor about her rib cage. Her labor started a few hours ago in the middle of the night and the contractions were now less than five minutes apart. Star seemed pleased with the progress and exuded a confidence that helped immensely.

"Chak-tay…" Star said again, now with a stern look on her face.

"She's gotten us this far," Seven added. It was between contractions and she was resting. "I'll be okay."

Chakotay squeezed Seven's hand. Of course he wanted to stay, but it was cramped inside the confines of the cave and he saw that he was sometimes getting in the way. In addition to Star, another woman from the clan was assisting in the birth. Evidently, in the clan, males weren't usually allowed near the expectant mother during labor, but they had made an exception for Chakotay, at least up until now. "I'll be right outside," he whispered. "I love you."

Despite all the Borg implants, Seven's pregnancy had progressed normally and without complication. Of course they had to cancel their excursion to the generator building. That would have to wait. They projected the barrier's strength wouldn't be low enough to attempt the dampening field for another four years or so anyway, so surely they would find time between now and then to preposition the deflector.

It was still dark as Chakotay stepped outside, although there was a hint of morning twilight in the east. A fire blazed away in the fire pit, providing the much needed light within the cave. He was about to sit on one of the rocks on the opposite side of the fire to the cave entrance when he noticed someone just outside the fire's light sitting on the ground near the garden. It was Dirt. He had arrived the previous day only to have Star occupied helping Seven. He visited less often now, but still regularly. Chakotay moved over to join him.

He was looking up at the night sky, but turned as Chakotay approached. "Chak-tay," Dirt said and nodded in greeting.

"Dirt," Chakotay responded.

Dirt then signed and asked if it was almost time for the baby to be born. Although Dirt had learned many words and could often understand spoken conversation, he usually only spoke when saying names and signed the rest. Chakotay nodded in reply, and then more to himself he whispered, "Almost." Very soon, this very day, he would be holding his newborn son or daughter.

They were silent for a time and Dirt returned his attention to the sky. Chakotay glanced back to the cave entrance. The woman helping Star was feeding the fire, possibly to cast even more light into the cave. She placed on several small logs and then moved back into the cave. Just then, Dirt got Chakotay's attention and gestured up towards the sky. Overhead, a point of light was tracking north to south. Too slow to be a meteor, it was undoubtedly a satellite in a polar orbit about Ledosia, illuminated by the soon to be rising sun. Ledosia had several geostationary satellites that were clearly visible and Chakotay had noticed many others in lower orbits during their time here. Dirt then signed, asking about the nature of the light 'beyond'.

That was tricky. "Far away," Chakotay responded, and signed the same.

'Home?' Dirt signed.

Interesting, but that was even trickier to answer. Chakotay knew Star connected both he and Seven to the native people's concept of 'beyond'. That is where Star surmised they had come from, and she must have spoken to Dirt about it. A very intelligent and insightful people, but it was a subject Chakotay wasn't about to discuss. Besides, Chakotay wondered, where was his home anyway? The home of his father and kin, the planet where he grew up, now lay destroyed thousands of light years away. The same was true of his ship the _Val Jean_, although it lay in the opposite direction. _Voyager_, his home for nearly seven years, had undoubtedly continued its journey back to the alpha quadrant and was long gone. It was unlikely he would see it nor any of his friends on the crew ever again. Chakotay looked back towards the cave entrance. For now, this was his home. It was nearly two years ago when Seven and he were trapped behind the barrier. He couldn't imagine, however, this was where they would remain. Someday, they would escape. His home, wherever that may be, was unknown to him. "Far away," Chakotay finally repeated.

Dirt seemed satisfied with that answer and looked back to the sky. The satellite, however, was now no longer visible. Dirt then gestured towards the cave. 'The baby,' he signed, and then added something that Chakotay didn't understand.

Chakotay asked him to repeat it, and Dirt signed more slowly. Now Chakotay understood it was 'you are …' and then something else. By the position of Dirt's hands, it was a descriptive word, an adjective. Chakotay had spent a great deal of time learning the sign language of the natives and tried to record each new sign he came across. If only he had the book he was making to look up signs that may be associated with this new one. The book, however, was back in the cave and he wasn't about to go in and disrupt them. It wasn't so much a book as a collection of papers. He and Seven had been able to make the paper sheets from the mashed up fibers of a plant that grew near here. As it turned out, the juice of the purple sticky berries supplied a perfect ink to write with using the tail feather of a hawk as a pen. He would just have to remember and write it down later.

Chakotay signed that he didn't understand. "More," he said aloud.

Dirt nodded. He had gotten used to this game of charades with Chakotay. Chakotay had discovered many new words from Dirt and his Mountain Clan. Living in a different environment than the jungle of Star's clan meant a slightly different vocabulary.

Dirt stood and moved over to a small tree in the garden. He picked one of the nuts, cracked it, and then tasted it. He then held the nut in his hand towards Chakotay and signed 'good' with his other hand and then again the new sign. The tree was one of Chakotay's success stories. Out in the jungle, only one tree of this type in twenty held nuts that could be eaten. The rest contained bitter tannins that left the nut at best barely palatable, and at worst poisonous. Fortunately, the bitterness was controlled by a single dominant gene and thus the seeds from a nonbitter mutant tree were at least fifty percent of the time likely to produce trees that would bare nuts that were also nonbitter. It was very similar to almond trees on Earth, and the reason why almonds were domesticated and became a food crop while acorns from oak trees on Earth were not. The bitterness of acorns is controlled by many genes in the oaks, and thus trees grown from nonbitter acorns are most likely to still produce acorns that are bitter. This tree in the garden was Chakotay's almond. It was also an excellent source of protein for their diet.

Chakotay still wasn't sure what Dirt was trying to show, however, so he signed and asked for another example.

Dirt took a moment to think and then signed about when he and Chakotay had seen a mountain bear and then repeated the new sign, but now included both of them. It was a few months ago in the nearby mountains. Seven and Chakotay had been convinced there were no large animals within the energy barrier, but they were wrong. The mountain bears were elusive, and after speaking to the Mountain Clan about them, also very rare. They were dangerous if provoked, and so the native people didn't hunt them and gave them a wide berth. The bears were content, apparently, to do the same. Occasionally a clan may come across a dead bear and use its hide to make rugs or clothing and its bones to make tools. In fact, the Mountain Clan had traded with Seven and Chakotay and right now Seven was lying on the comfortable fur of a mountain bear hide.

As he recalled, when they returned, the whole clan wanted to hear their story over and over. Every single detail of the encounter. There was so much going on, he couldn't keep up with the various signs and conversations. Likely, this particular sign was used then as well and he just didn't notice.

"We had been lucky," Chakotay said aloud. Perhaps Dirt was trying to say that Chakotay was fortunate concerning the upcoming birth of his child. As you'd be fortunate in finding one of those trees in the jungle that bore nonbitter nuts, or spotting a mountain bear. He'd have to record it in his book and use it in conversation himself to make sure he got it right. Chakotay nodded and signed 'thank you.'

Just then they heard the cry of a baby from the cave and both stood up quickly. The woman who was helping Star was already outside the cave entrance motioning for Chakotay to approach and to go in and see. When he ducked inside, the baby was on Seven's chest, wet and glistening in the firelight.

"A girl," Star said smiling. She was beaming with delight and relief.

"Chakotay," Seven said, looking down to keep her eyes on the baby. "She's beautiful. Healthy and beautiful."

Both of them were healthy and beautiful. They had been so anxious that Seven's remaining Borg implants would cause a problem during the birth, but that hadn't been the case at all. Chakotay leaned over and kissed Seven on the cheek and she looked up from the newborn to smile at him again. He couldn't imagine being any happier. "Are we still content with the name we talked about?" he asked. He wanted to know what to call his new daughter.

Seven nodded.

It was appropriate. She had been a friend to both of them. Chakotay reached out and touched his daughter's head. "Welcome Kathryn," he whispered.

#

Star was holding the newborn while Seven slept. It had been a long night with the baby born just before dawn. The baby girl was also sleeping.

"Kate," Star said aloud. She was practicing the new name. It wasn't her full name, but a shortened version. Much like Star was a shortened version of her own name. Kate was the same as other babies she had seen, but also very different. It highlighted just how different her friends Seven and Chakotay were from the rest of the People. Kate had thin black hair covering her head, while newborns of the People never had hair. Most remarkably, Kate made sounds and noises, almost as if she was trying to speak like her friends do.

A noise from the forest made Star glance up wondering if Chakotay and Dirt were returning. It turned out to be only a small animal in the nearby brush. The two men were away gathering some food that Chakotay knew Seven liked. There were many bushes that bore this berry in the garden, but none of them had fruit that was ripe. Star glanced over at the garden. It seemed so obvious now to purposefully take the seeds from the fruit of desirable plants and create a garden like this. She knew near the home cave of her clan, there were places where plants of the foods they liked grew as well. Now it also seemed clear these were from the seeds they discarded after eating them.

The small animal moved towards the garden. It was one the People often snared and killed for food, but Chakotay and Seven had never been interested in eating any themselves. This particular one had been hanging about the cave of late. Chakotay had expressed his intent to try and 'tame' it. He had explained to Star this meant that it wouldn't flee when they approached. He gave it food to eat, and as a result, it appeared to have lost its fear of people. Out of the brush came another of the animals, perhaps its mate. The two sniffed about some of the bushes in the garden, and then headed back into the brush. Interesting. If many were tamed in this way, they could be kept and easily taken to eat when required.

Kate squirmed and stretched in Star's arms. With her eyes still closed, she searched and suckled with her mouth. She was obviously hungry and wanting milk. Star stood and moved over to where Seven was sleeping. She hated to have to wake her, but it would likely be only for a short time.

Star touched Seven's shoulder lightly. "Seven," she said. "Kate hun-ree." Certain sounds were more difficult than others, and it was difficult for Star to make the particular sound in the middle of that word. It came from deeper in her throat when she got it right, and she needed more practice.

Seven apparently heard and knew what she meant and reached out her arms to take Kate. Kate snuggled up against Seven and began to nurse immediately. Seven closed her eyes again, still very tired. Star would take Kate back when she stopped nursing and try not to wake Seven. It would be nice to get some sleep herself. In the meantime, she glanced about the cave.

It was her home now too, at least while Seven and Chakotay remained amongst the People. In recent months, with Seven pregnant, she had spent most of her time here. Off to the side was where she usually slept, and nearby she kept her medicine bundle. The skin of the mountain bear hung drying. Flying Sparrow had cleaned it in the stream after Kate was born, but it was still damp. Perhaps it would be better to hang it by the fire tonight. As she scanned the cave, Chakotay's papers caught her eye. On the pages, Chakotay would make markings similar to how he used to make maps on the ground. The markings were like signs. Star wished to learn more about the markings. Learn how to read the signs the markings showed. One day she will ask Chakotay to teach her.

Chakotay and Seven were interested in everything. At first, she thought that they were here to teach the People, but she had come to realize that they also wanted to learn from the People. It made her feel good. Her friends from beyond the Great Mystery were interested in learning more, and the People were of interest to them. Star was not much different.

Perhaps she would ask about the markings on the paper when Dirt came back with the piece from beyond. From the beginning of their stay amongst the People, Seven and Chakotay had been collecting the strange silver pieces that arrived the same time they did. There was now a very large pile in the back of the cave of these items. This morning, when she had a few moments alone with Dirt, he had told her of the largest piece yet that he came across while on a hunting party. He thought that several of them working together might be able to bring it here, and so Star asked him if he would try. He was only too happy to oblige and planned to leave the following day.

Dirt had been patient all this time. He held high status in the Mountain Clan. He would be an acceptable mate, but not yet. One day, perhaps, but they were both still young and she was needed here. Her father was still fit and led the People well. There was time.

#

Author's Note: Thank you to those who left reviews for and/or followed/favorited. I do appreciate knowing what you think of the story and getting feedback.


	9. Day 1089

Chapter 9 – Day 1089

Seven held up her handiwork to take a closer look. She was near the entrance to their cave. It had just gotten fully dark outside and she was working now by firelight. Chakotay was asleep inside, having went to bed early, while one-year old Kate was wrapped up and also asleep by her feet. She planned to let the fire die down a little more and then go join Chakotay to sleep herself. It was a clear and warm night with the stars shining brightly overhead.

She was attempting to weave a blanket. Star had shown her how, at least the technique of her clan. Seven was working off that, but making slight adjustments to the method to improve efficiency and add to the blanket's bulk. She intended to bring it with them whenever they next travelled into the mountains.

Suddenly Chakotay stirred and sat up. "Where are we?" he asked, still half asleep.

Seven turned to him and smiled curiously. "We're in our cave," she replied. "Where else would we be?"

Chakotay looked about, his eyes clearing. He then shook his head with a laugh.

"What's going on?" Seven asked.

"A dream," Chakotay replied hesitantly. "I was being chased by…" He seemed unsure and struggled to remember.

"A mountain bear?" Seven suggested.

Chakotay shook his head again. "No, I guess it's lost now. Just a dream." He breathed in deeply to clear his head and then noticed the blanket in Seven's lap. "How's it coming?"

Seven held it up for him to see. "I'd say I'm about halfway done."

"Looks authentic enough. We're becoming regular clan members." Chakotay then looked over to where Star usually slept. "Star's not back yet?"

Seven looked up at the sky. It was dark, but the larger Ledosian moon was up. It wasn't too late yet. Chakotay stood and moved over to stand next to her by the fire. She turned and shrugged. She always felt protective of Star concerning her prospective suitors.

"I'm sure they're fine," Chakotay remarked. He then glanced down at Kate, and Seven followed his look. Kate's hair was covered in the red clay of the natives. Star had watched her for a time this afternoon while Seven bathed in the stream and Chakotay was out collecting.

"Star said Kate insisted," Seven offered as way of explanation.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Kate's only a year old," he said incredulously.

"She's very precocious, and she adores Star. It washes right out."

"Oh I remember how it washes out," Chakotay said with a laugh. "It came right out of your hair."

Seven laughed as well. She had let her hair grow out again and decided one day to give the red clay a try. An experiment of sorts. "I have light hair and didn't realize it would get dyed the way it did," she said in defense. For a few weeks after that, Seven had been a redhead. As it was, they found a plant whose leaves when rubbed produced a natural soap of sorts. At least it was enough to keep her hair relatively clean, and eventually her hair color returned to its normal shade. The red clay had felt quite fascinating, but now she steered clear of it.

Chakotay had his hands on his hips and was looking at the pile of shuttle debris in the back of the cave. An even larger piece that couldn't fit was outside near the garden. "Do you suppose Kate is old enough for the journey to the generator building?"

"I suppose," Seven replied noncommittal. Chakotay didn't answer, and so Seven looked up. He was still looking at the debris. "What's up?" she asked.

Chakotay turned to her frowning. "I was just thinking how comfortable we are here," he replied. "I'm already missing this place."

"It is still several years off before we can attempt to access the generator building," Seven reminded him. In truth, she felt similar emotions, but thought it more likely due to her intimacy with Chakotay rather than the place itself.

"I know," Chakotay said with a sigh. "I just wonder, then what? We live amongst the Ledosians? We start our own journey back to the alpha quadrant?"

They often spoke of these things, but it always seemed so far off. It was still far off. Seven would also miss aspects about life here, but the most important things she would of course be taking with her. Chakotay and Kate. Perhaps if it was just she and Chakotay, her feelings would be different. Now with Kate, however, they had to consider her future and the opportunities available to her. And what about the other children they might have?

"We have to think of Kate's future. What would be best for her," Chakotay continued. He was obviously thinking along the same lines.

Their resolve to escape had never really wavered. It was nice, however, that they had been able to make a comfortable life for themselves here while they waited for their chance.

"What do you miss most?" Seven suddenly asked.

Chakotay moved over and sat down next to Seven. He stared into the fire for a time and then said, "I suppose I miss the people most. Our friends on _Voyager_."

Seven nodded. "I know. There weren't many on the crew I was close to, but I do miss them. Captain Janeway, Naomi Wildman. Even the Doctor."

"You had more friends than you realize. I'm sure there are many who feel an absence with you gone."

"Perhaps."

"I wonder, if we hadn't been trapped here, what the two of us would be doing now. Would we have gotten together?"

Seven smiled. "Oh, I think I would have finally given in to your persistence and gone with you to one of Neelix's cooking classes. And then, well…" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Chakotay nodded with a wide grin. "I think so too."

"But, what else do you miss, besides the people?" Seven persisted.

Chakotay again stared off considering his response. "Sonic showers. The ship's library." He then smiled and added, "toilet paper."

Indeed.

"What about you?" Chakotay asked.

"I miss music," Seven responded immediately. "The Doctor was giving me piano lessons before we were trapped, and I miss the rhythmic structure and underlying mathematics of patterns in the music. The native people don't have anything equivalent."

"I can sign you a few verses," Chakotay offered, "although I'm not certain it would be classified as music. At one time, however, I heard rumors that you have a beautiful signing voice. Why don't you sing us a song?"

Seven shook her head. "My voice was enhanced by a Borg vocal subprocessor."

Chakotay snorted. "Somehow I think that is, shall we say, irrelevant. Your voice didn't suddenly change when your cortical node shut down. Whatever that vocal subprocessor was doing, its effect must have been insignificant."

Seven was unsure. In the three years since her cortical node ceased, she had never tested that hypothesis.

Chakotay straightened up. "Okay, here goes," he said and then cleared his throat. "_We'll sing a song, a soldier's song. With cheering, rousing chorus. As round our blazing fires we thong. The starry heavens o'er us; Impatient for the coming fight, And as we wait the mornings light, Here in the silence of the night. We'll sing_ …"

Kate let out a little cry. "What was _that_?" Seven asked.

Chakotay laughed. "A song Cathal O'Donnell used to sing in the Maquis," he said. "I might not be getting the tune just right. In fact, I think I might be using an old Klingon ballad."

Kate continued to stir and Seven placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her settled. She then turned to Chakotay and shook her head, but couldn't keep from cracking a smile. He could be so endearing sometimes. "For Kate's sake, I suppose I'll have to try," she said.

She tried to think of what to sing a cappella. Funny enough, a song she had sung for the Doctor years before entered her mind. She didn't care for the lyrics to the entire song. They were actually quite sad and weren't relevant to her particular situation, but she couldn't think of anything else off the top of her head. The refrain was sweet, and did express a sentiment she felt deeply. "Well here goes. _You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

She glanced up shyly to see Chakotay's reaction. Before he could speak, however, their attention was diverted to the jungle. There was the sound of something approaching in a hurry through the brush. Chakotay stood and Seven reached down to pick up Kate. Suddenly, both Star and Dirt came into the clearing.

Dirt was pointing towards the sky and Star said breathlessly, "Seven, Chak-tay, look!" She turned and pointed directly overhead as well.

Above them a light shined brightly. It didn't move like a satellite in orbit, however, and perhaps even displayed a slight elongation, as if it was very close. It was moving slowly to a point very close to the zenith. Suddenly, it disappeared altogether, although as they looked it was apparent that it was still there, although now no longer in sunlight.

"It's descending towards the barrier," Chakotay remarked.

"A ship perhaps?" Seven questioned.

"What is that?" Star asked. She wasn't looking at the sky any longer, however, but towards the entrance to the cave. It took a moment for Seven to realize what Star was talking about. The beeping of their communicator was sounding. Chakotay recognized the sound in the same instant, jumped over and fumbled through their things until he found it. After touching the communicator, it chirped, opening the channel.

"_Seven. Chakotay. This is Captain Janeway. Prepare to beam out_."

What was that? Seven looked back up towards the sky. Was it possible that was _Voyager_ descending towards the barrier? Were they still here at Ledosia?

"Captain…?" Chakotay began hesitantly.

"_There's no time, Chakotay_," Janeway responded. "_The energy barrier will adapt in thirty seconds. Assemble together about the communicator. Now!_"

Seven jumped up and moved next to Chakotay holding Kate tightly in her arms.

Chakotay turned to Star and Dirt. Conflicting emotions played out over his face. "You can come with us if you wish," he said. "We must go."

Star's eye's widened, and she took a step forward, but then stopped. She shook her head. "I must stay," she said. "We must stay. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Before Chakotay or Seven could respond, Seven felt the tingling of the transporter beam. Star and Dirt, their cave, the place they called home for the past three years, faded, and then were gone.

#

Author's note: A second chapter (albeit a short one) today! I was going to wait for the weekend, but decided to post it as is now and read scifiromance's and TEYA's new C/7 stories this weekend instead.

If you read my story "The Folly of the Stewards", then you may have recognized the very beginning of this chapter from the time when Phstk was 'hiding' Chakotay in other universes. Two more chapters to go.


	10. Day 1089 (part 2)

Chapter 10 – Day 1089 (part 2)

Chakotay and Seven with Kate in her arms materialized into _Voyager_'s transporter room. When the beam cycle completed, they both lifted an arm to block the light. Moments before they had been at the threshold of their cave with only the firelight, and so the brightness of the room was nearly overwhelming. Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and the transporter chief were staring up at them on the pad. Chakotay had his other arm about Seven's waist and felt her move back, and then realized he had unconsciously stepped back as well.

Janeway touched her communicator. "We've got them Marina," she said sharply. "Disengage and get back into orbit."

"_Yes Ma'am_."

Chakotay could feel Seven edge closer to him as Captain Janeway moved forward with a wide grin. Seven seemed wary, and he couldn't blame her. He felt inexplicitly uneasy as well. The transition had been so sudden and unexpected. In his mind, their escape had been years off and _Voyager_ had been long gone, and so it was almost unreal to now be aboard.

"Welcome back," Janeway said, stepping up onto the pad, apparently unaware of their discomfort and ready to give them each a hug in turn. Chakotay reached out with his free arm, not willing to let go of Seven and Kate, and so Janeway hugged the three of them at once. Seven seemed to stiffen a little, but Janeway didn't notice. She then turned to look more closely at the child in Seven's arms. "And who do we have here?"

Captain Janeway was acting as if they had just simply returned from an extended away mission. But perhaps that was the best thing for her to do. It occurred to Chakotay that this might be on purpose for it succeeded in breaking the spell. "She is our child," Chakotay finally responded. "A little more than a year old now. Her name is Kathryn, named after you. We call her Kate."

Janeway's eyes brightened. "Well now," she said smiling. "Welcome aboard Kate." Janeway touched the baby's head. "Believe me, when we first detected her separate life signs, we were a bit surprised ourselves." She glanced at both Seven and Chakotay with a bemused look. What exactly she was thinking, Chakotay couldn't guess, but she appeared to know all about Kate and what that implied regarding him and Seven and their relationship. He could feel Seven relax a bit in his arm.

"You were able to penetrate the barrier with the ship's sensors?" Seven asked. She still seemed to be acting differently, but then Chakotay realized what it was. The rigidity of her posture, the inflection in her voice. Crisp and direct, her guard up. It had been nearly three years since he had heard Seven speak that way.

"After a fashion," Janeway responded casually.

Tuvok stepped forward. "Ensign Kim developed a method for disguising the sensors within the ambient light background," he explained. "The readings we were able to get were crude, but adequate for assessing that the two of you had survived and were safe within the energy barrier. We've monitored your condition ever since."

"After our disastrous attempt to bring down the barrier with a photon torpedo, we continued to study it with low energy scans, and about two years ago we developed a way to use your remaining communicator as a transporter enhancer," Janeway continued. "Unfortunately, we couldn't communicate with you our intentions and had to wait until now for the barrier strength to decay to a manageable level."

"As it was," Tuvok added. "We calculated that the energy barrier would start adapting as soon as the comm link was established. We had a short window of opportunity after contacting you to get you back aboard. We chose to make our attempt during the local night when the two of you and your Ventu companions were together."

"Ventu?" Seven said.

"The name was provided to us by the Ledosians regarding the inhabitants within the energy barrier," Tuvok replied. "Apparently two sentient species developed here on Ledosia, but only the Ventu within the energy barrier have survived to the present day."

Seven nodded slowly. The name was obviously given to them by the Ledosians since the Ventu called themselves simply the People and besides had no spoken language. There were many instances in Federation history where a species name was that which their neighbors gave them and not what they called themselves. The same was true for groups within the same species. The Ancient Puebloans of Earth's American Southwest were for a long time known as the Anasazi, from a Navajo word meaning 'Ancient Enemies'. Chakotay wondered what 'Ventu' might mean in the Ledosian language.

"We speculated the barrier is not Ledosian in origin but was erected by Species 312," Seven said, interrupting Chakotay's thoughts.

"Our conclusion as well," Tuvok responded.

Despite her calm and even exterior, Chakotay could tell Seven hadn't completely relaxed. He felt the same way. Hell, they had three years' worth of catching up to do.

"Captain," Tuvok said. "May I suggest we proceed to sickbay? The Doctor wished to evaluate them immediately on their arrival."

"Of course," Janeway said and moved towards the door. "The Doctor wanted to be here in the transporter room, but I insisted he wait until we brought you to sickbay." The rest followed her out into the corridor.

As they walked, they drew more and more attention from the crew. The corridors weren't exactly full, but of course more crowded than they were used to. Chakotay could tell it was unwelcome attention by Seven and so he kept his arm firmly around her waist. Most all gave nods and smiles of encouragement, but he also noticed the curious stares. It was only then that he realized both he and Seven wore no shoes and were in outfits more suited for their home in the jungle these past three years. Kate, with her hair encased in the red clay of the Ventu, must also be raising some questions.

Fortunately the trek to sickbay was short, but when they entered there were a number of people waiting for them there as well. With the Doctor were B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Tal Celes, and a small child. From the ridges on the child's forehead, it was apparent that she was the daughter of B'Elanna and Tom. They all turned to greet them.

"Ah," the Doctor said and moved forward. "Our away team has finally returned."

"I think that must be one of the longest away missions on record," Harry commented with a wide grin.

"And we have a new crew member to boot," Tom added.

The Doctor reached out his arms for Kate. "Let's take a look at her first, shall we?" Seven seemed reluctant to let her daughter out of her arms, but then gently handed her over to the Doctor. He turned and placed Kate down on an examination biobed and then scanned her with a medical tricorder.

"She's beautiful Seven," Celes commented smiling down at the baby.

"Thank you," Seven forced out.

"And she's healthy as an Andorian horse," the Doctor said putting down the tricorder. He then moved Kate's arms and legs, testing their range of motion. For her part, Kate looked up wide-eyed at the Doctor. All the new sights and sounds must have been mesmerizing for her. The Doctor finished by taking a blood and DNA sample and then nodded satisfied. "Chakotay, if you could take your daughter, I'd like to examine Seven next."

Before Chakotay could step forward, however, B'Elanna was already picking Kate up. "Let Auntie B'Elanna hold her for a minute," she said. Chakotay could see Seven was using all her discipline not to leap forward and grab their daughter back. Instead, she moved over to the examination biobed and sat on top. The Doctor was already scanning. B'Elanna bent down and let her daughter see Kate more on her level. "You see Miral, you have a new friend."

"It's incredible," The Doctor said after a full minute of examining the results. "All your Borg implants are completely dormant and there's no trace of nanoprobes in your bloodstream."

"My cortical node ceased functioning twenty-five days into our stay on the planet," Seven commented.

"It was shortly after that when we were able to start scanning within the energy barrier," Tuvok remarked.

The Doctor appeared defensive. "If I had known it was possible... Seven, I honestly did not think you would survive without the cortical node."

"She almost didn't survive," Chakotay said soberly. "It was touch and go there for a time."

"All that is irrelevant now," Seven said evenly. "Doctor, please remove as much of the remaining Borg implants as possible."

The Doctor nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course. Let me take a full scan and plan out a surgical schedule. We can start as early as tomorrow if all checks out."

Seven nodded back and glanced about. She shifted uncomfortably on the biobed with the press of everybody around her. Chakotay was about to move forward and say something, but Captain Janeway apparently also finally noticed Seven's discomfort.

"Okay," Janeway said moving between Seven and the others. "I think it's about time we all get back to our duties, or to sleep, or to whatever schedule you're on and give the Doctor some space to work."

The Doctor appeared to be finished scanning and was again studying the results. Seven slid off the biobed and moved over to take Kate from B'Elanna's arms. "If you are through with me Doctor, I'd like to take Kate somewhere quiet as well. It is getting late, at least from where we came from."

"We can take her to our quarters," Chakotay offered.

The Doctor appeared taken aback, but then said. "I still need to examine you Commander."

Janeway turned to Tuvok. "Mister Tuvok, escort Seven to Chakotay's and her quarters and see that she is not disturbed along the way. As for the rest of you, clear out. We can all catch up with Chakotay and Seven after they've settled in."

B'Elanna slid over to Chakotay. Flashing her eyes back to Seven where only Chakotay could see, she said, "I'm looking forward to hearing all about your adventures."

"As we all are," Harry added shaking Chakotay's hand. The group left followed by Tuvok and Seven holding Kate.

"I'll be along shortly," Chakotay called after.

Seven nodded and smiled before leaving. After the door slid shut behind them, the Doctor stepped over to Chakotay with his medical tricorder. "This won't take more than a minute Commander," he said. "The three of you appear to be in excellent health."

"We were quite comfortable down there," Chakotay said absently.

Sure enough, the Doctor completed his scans quickly and nodded. "That should do it. I'm going to go to my office and start working out Seven's surgical schedule."

"Go right ahead Doctor," Janeway said and then waited for him to move out of earshot. She then turned to Chakotay with the same bemused expression she had earlier. "So, you and Seven."

Cbakotay nodded. Where to begin? "We're very compatible," he started, feeling that some explanation was perhaps necessary, but Janeway raised her hand to cut him off.

"I think that goes without saying," she said with a laugh. "Remember, we've had over a year to digest the implications when we discovered Kate was born. There were others who speculated as much about the two of you well before that." Janeway cocked her head towards the Doctor's office. "Including the Doctor. Funny, he always seemed a bit infatuated with Seven, but she must have said something to him before you were trapped, for he was one of the first to conclude the two of you were living together in that cave as more than just colleagues."

"I'm not sure I like being the subject of all that gossip and speculation," Chakotay said.

Janeway seemed to understand his disquiet and shook her head. "Not in a bad way, Chakotay. We were all feeling concerned for the two of you down there. It was our way of bringing some happiness into a difficult situation. Seeing you and Seven together… I _am_ happy for you."

"Thank you Kathryn. That means a lot to me. It means a lot that you stayed these three years to retrieve us."

Janeway smiled. "I would like to think, my friend, that you would have done the same for me. It just wouldn't feel right making it home and knowing all along we left someone behind."

And of course she was right. There were several similar instances during their ten years in the delta quadrant when a crewman was abducted or stranded and much was risked to save them. During their first year, it had been Chakotay and Captain Janeway who were marooned on a planet due to an indigenous virus the Doctor was unable to treat and would be deadly if they left. Tuvok and the crew risked contact with the Vidiians to secure a cure. In that case, it was only a delay of a few months. And a number of other instances came readily to mind. When Harry and B'Elanna had crashed the Delta Flyer on that bronze age L-class planet, when Seven and Tuvok were captured by the Hirogen and also by the Tsunkatse fighting syndicate, and when Seven had been abducted by the Think Tank and that time with the Borg Queen when they risked assimilation to save her. Come to think of it, Seven seemed to be involved in many of these scrapes. As he considered the current situation in relation to these others, he decided he too would have stayed to rescue any of the _Voyager_ crew if in the same predicament as he and Seven had been. They should have never thought otherwise.

"So, what's our plan now?" Chakotay asked.

"Now that I finally have my First Officer back, after you get cleaned up and rested, we'll start right into planning our next move."

"Not just leave orbit and continue on to the alpha quadrant?"

Janeway grinned and gave a small shrug. "Not quite yet. We have some obligations to fulfill with the Ledosians. Tom and Marina have another three weeks left in this semester's advanced piloting course at the Ledosian Flight School, and B'Elanna is supervising the warp core refit of three ships in the Ledosian fleet that should be completed within the month."

"It sounds like you've kept busy."

"It seemed only right for us to help the Ledosians considering we were sticking around for so long. I'm afraid you and Seven might also be kept busy for a time," Janeway added with a wink. "It turns out an asteroid in the Ledosian system has large deposits of benamite."

"What we used in the quantum slipstream drive?"

Janeway nodded. "We've been bandying about the idea of bringing it out of storage and giving it another go."

"That almost destroyed the ship the last time we used it."

"We've had some time to work on the design, and with Seven's help, we hope there might be a way to compensate for the phase variance."

"Exciting," Chakotay commented.

"Also, the Ledosian Science Academy is chomping at the bit wanting all the details you can supply them about the Ventu. To keep them appeased, I agreed to a special symposium in their capital city when the two of you are able."

Chakotay nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. The Ventu are an amazing species."

"For now, go to your quarters and settle back in. Get some sleep and perhaps you, Seven and Kate can join me in my quarters for breakfast. We can start discussing options."

It was the middle of the night, at least by Chakotay's internal clock. "What is the ship time anyway?" Chakotay wondered.

"For most of us, it's the same as your time from the planet. We synchronized about a year ago. For others on the crew, however, it's that of the capital city. I think both Tom and B'Elanna are just about to start their day."

"Thank you Kathryn. We'd be happy to join you for breakfast. We'll see you in the morning."

Janeway appeared to be about to say something else, but instead just placed her hand on Chakotay's shoulder and nodded. Strong emotions obviously playing just beneath the surface of her calm exterior.

Chakotay intended to go directly to his quarters, but along the way was stopped by several members of the crew. Cathal O'Donnell, T'Vora and others wishing to express their relief and thanks that he and Seven were finally back and well. When he did reach his quarters, Seven and Kate weren't inside. After a thorough search where he uncovered evidence that they had at least been there, he said in frustration, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"_Seven of Nine is located in Commander Chakotay's quarters_."

Chakotay was about to protest, but then realized he was still holding Seven's communicator from when they were beamed up and the computer was simply keying off its signature. But if she wasn't in their quarters, where could she be? He first went to Astrometrics where Icheb was on duty. Indeed Seven and Kate had stopped by earlier, but had apparently only stayed for a short time and left quickly. After some searching, he finally located them in holodeck two.

As Chakotay stepped inside, it was as if he was again suddenly transported back to the planet's surface to just outside their cave. It was early evening and a small fire was lit in front casting long shadows into and about the cave. The only difference to the real thing was the humidity was not nearly as high as it usually was. Seven sat just inside the entrance and had turned when the holodeck door opened. She was in new and clean clothes, although not a uniform.

"The scans over the past three years have resulted in a detailed map of the terrain inside the energy barrier," Seven said as a way of explanation. "I just made a few adjustments."

Chakotay stepped into the holodeck and the door closed behind him. Seven was seated at a bench next to an upright piano on the flat area where Star slept and up against the cave wall. Deeper inside the cave was what appeared to be a baby's crib, where undoubtedly Kate was now sleeping, and next to that a small table with various items placed on top. "I love what you've done to the place," Chakotay remarked with a smile.

Seven smiled back dutifully. Chakotay moved over to the small table and started examining the items placed there. "We have very little from our stay on the planet," Seven remarked. On the table was the outfit she was wearing and the half-finished blanket she was weaving just before they were transported, the necklace given to her by Star's father and the leader of the clan, and a jar of red clay. "I couldn't let it drain down the sink when I cleaned up Kate, so collected what I could," she added.

Chakotay stepped over and sat beside Seven. "I think we have gained much more than you think from our stay on the planet."

Seven leaned into Chakotay and sighed. "Oh, I know. Kate. Us. It's just… we haven't had any time to adapt now that we're back on _Voyager_." Seven frowned. "Jenny Delaney has been running Astrometrics for the past three years. She's changed all the interfaces and observation protocols. Chakotay, I just feel displaced, uncertain."

"I can't imagine any more displaced than when you were disconnected from the Hive Mind and expected to embrace your humanity and adapt to life aboard _Voyager_."

Seven seemed to consider this for a short time and then sat up straight. "You're right," she said. "And besides, there _is_ one big difference this time around."

"What's that?"

"This time, you will be adapting right along with me." She wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder.

"There you go." Chakotay nudged the piano with his elbow. "Have you tried this thing yet?"

"I have," Seven said, sitting back up and pivoting around so she could face the keys. "I wasn't sure if my dexterity and ability would be gone along with the Borg implants."

"And?"

"I suppose just like my singing, there's more to playing the piano than Borg enhancements."

Chakotay pivoted as well so now he sat side by side with Seven. There was a piece of music on the piano – Frederic Chopin's Nocturne in E-minor. "Why don't you play me a song."

Seven lifted her hands and positioned them on the keys. It was hard to see in the dim light, but evidently Seven didn't really need the music. She started, her left hand immediately establishing a haunting background to this 'night song'. It fit perfectly with the current atmosphere and setting. When the right hand came in, it sang and meshed with and around the background creating a pleasing soundscape. Chakotay was swept away with the beauty and grace of the music.

They would of course have no trouble adapting. They were home. But not because they were back on _Voyager_ with friends they cared for and also cared for them. That was wonderful and important, but home was not a place, it was a state of mind.

He was with Seven and they were together… and that was all he really wanted and needed.

#

Author's Note: I much prefer keeping a strong J/C friendship to go along with the C/7 romance. Please review. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. One last chapter to go. Oh, and Chopin's Nocturne in E-minor is the song Seven played at the very start of the episode "Human Error" and the song that became distorted and was the backdrop for her nightmare in the same episode. I mentioned it before in this story and it also popped up in my story "Recharting the Course." It is a lovely piece.


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11 – Epilogue

Year 63 from the time of the Awakening

The old leader looked out across the field by the Great River. The sun arched lazily across the sky and row after row of valley wheat waved in the afternoon breeze, ready for the harvest. It was eight days after the opposition of the sun and night sun during the cooling time of the year. The days were getting shorter and the nights were cold but still above freezing here in the high valley. Her son, the current leader of the United Clans since he took over eight seasons before, spoke to the workers preparing to enter the field and collect the ripened seeds. It would be their best year yet, and sorely needed to feed the blossoming populations of all the clans. Everywhere she looked there were children. It was a happy time, although dividing the bounty fairly was complicated… but those were worries for the young.

Her attention drifted, as it was apt to do when in view of the mountain that held the Great Mystery. She thought of times long ago, when she was just a girl becoming a woman and the adventure she had in this place. She felt her pilgrimage this year to the top of the mountain would be her last, and wondered, with her death, would she be reunited with her friends from Beyond? They had taught her and the People so much. Without their example, the clans might not have learned to create larger and larger gardens, to tame wild beasts for food production, to speak with sounds, and to write and record signs. She glanced down to her medicine bundle. She would soon be giving it to her son to save for his daughter when she became of age. Beside it was a similar package that held the writings that one of her friends had left behind. Sacred documents. With it, she and her husband had deciphered the meanings of the written signs and used them as a basis to create their own signs for the People. Now, their stories and history were recorded and remembered on pages such as these.

She nodded. It was appropriate for it to be with her now. She was taking it to the Great Mystery to place within the shelter she had constructed there when she first became leader of the combined Jungle and Mountain clans. Each year after that, she had charged pilgrims to bring items up to the shelter. At first, all the silver pieces her friends collected into their cave had been brought up. Now, other things of significance found their way to the shelter, or enhancements were made to the shelter itself. When she died, she would be buried there as well and join her father and her husband. Whether this tradition would continue beyond her death, she didn't know. Her son was more practical. More concerned with feeding the People and strengthening the bonds between all the clans.

The old leader wondered what her life would have been like if she and her husband had gone with her friends when they left in the flash of light. She always knew her friends wouldn't stay, but when the time came, it was so sudden. In that all too brief moment before they left, she was happy she was able to thank them for their help during the time they spent among the People. They had asked her to come with them. Her life might have been filled with things she couldn't even begin to imagine, and sometimes she felt regret. But not often, and ultimately she was content that she stayed and shared what she had learned with the People. And look at what they've accomplished.

"Soon," she whispered to herself. "I will see you both soon."

Her granddaughter came up and sat next to her. She was still too young to help in the fields, and the old leader looked out and saw the adults and older children moving out amongst the rows of wheat to commence the harvest. Her granddaughter motioned towards the mountains to the west. "Great Mother, tell me the story again."

Ah, it was good. Her granddaughter was so curious, like the old leader had been when she was her age. Her granddaughter would continue the traditions when she became leader even if the old leader's son did not. The old leader winked. "Of the Great Mystery?" she asked, speaking in both words and signs. "Of the Teachers from Beyond? Of the Awakening of the People?"

"Of all those things," her granddaughter responded, her eyes wide with anticipation.

#

Stardate 174556.2

Cadet Annika Hansen Hernandez glanced at her reflection in the mirror to make sure her uniform looked presentable. She was tall with brown skin and striking features accentuated by her red hair and the tattoo on her temple. She smiled and her reflection smiled back. The hair was the result of minor genetic tweaking, following the example of her grandmother and her aunts, and the tattoo was something she had done on her sixteenth birthday. At first it had been a lark or perhaps an act of rebellion, and she thought she would have it removed before too long. It was identical to her great-grandfather's, who apparently she shared an interest in history and anthropology with. Her parents had been unhappy with her at the time, but to her surprise didn't complain too much. Perhaps it was because her great-grandparents, one of whom she was named after, were legends of sorts within the family. The stories of their adventures together across the Galaxy before trans-warp or quantum-slipstream travel were a staple at family reunions. After a while, she discovered she was unwilling to give the tattoo up. Her gaze drifted over to a holoimage she kept of her great-grandparents above her desk. They were both casually dressed and sitting in what must be the mess of a small vessel. A young toddler, her grandmother, was standing between them and they were all laughing as if someone had said or done something humorous just before the image was captured. Her great-grandparents each had one arm about the other, and their happiness and affection for each other leaped from the image. The tattoo, her hair, her name… it all connected her to the past. It was her heritage and history and helped define who she was.

That reminded her. She moved over to her desk and opened the top drawer and picked up the ear-loop placed carefully on a felt pad within. She couldn't forget her mother's side of the family. The black and white ornament was an heirloom passed down to eldest daughters for many generations now. Supposedly it was originally purchased as a gift on Old Bajor. It was somewhat ornate, and so Annika wore it only on special occasions. And today was such an occasion. She was fourth generation Star Fleet. Her first semester was nearly completed, and she would soon be joining her parents and younger siblings at a reception after the cadet parade.

There was a knock at the door and she stood up straight with a start. Who could that be?

"Enter," Annika said, hoping it wasn't an upper class cadet or officer. When the door opened, she was relieved to see her father standing there smiling back. He was in his Star Fleet dress uniform and looked so sharp and handsome. He gestured his typical greeting, but instead of gesturing back, Annika leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Papa! How did you get in here?"

Her father laughed. "It is good to see you too Anna. I know I'm retired, but rank still has its privileges."

Annika peered out into the hallway, but her father was alone. "Where is Mama and the others?"

"They're getting ready for your parade. You'll see them at the reception. I couldn't wait, however to see you first." He stepped back and held her at arm's length. "It is remarkable. You look so much like your grandmother. You have blossomed into an amazing young woman Anna. I'm very proud of you." He reached and touched the ear loop that she had just put on. "Ah. Did you know your mother was wearing this when I first met her? We were both young cadets as you are now."

"I remember the story. You were apparently sitting in her seat at the library and she told you to move."

Her father chuckled at the memory. "It was love at first sight," he said wistfully.

Annika stepped forward and hugged her father again. It was so good to see him, and she couldn't wait to see the rest of the family. She was quite pleased with her performance in her classes and looked forward to sharing it all with them.

#

Stardate 217332.1

"Fame is irrelevant," Chakotay Singh said aloud. It had become his mantra. He was sitting in his quarters aboard the Tellerian merchant vessel Valkor. He was trading his services as an engineering assistant to make his way across the Delta Quadrant and suddenly was inspired to look up the reference once more. The old quantum slipstream drive on the Valkor had been causing some problems in recent days. In addition to having to concoct some interesting work-arounds, for he was more knowledgeable about the drive than even the chief engineer, he was reminded of the quote and why he was out there on the fringes of Federation space in the first place.

He called up the article from a hundred years before on his PADD. It was in his personal files, for the article was obscure enough that it wouldn't typically even be included in a ship's database. There was an image of an older man and woman sitting on a boulder in front of a mountain lake surrounded by others who must be their children and grandchildren. The caption simply read 'Hansen Family at Dream Lake'. He always assumed it was on Earth, although the narrative of the article it was associated with was unclear. If he ever made it to Earth, he intended to go and look it up. There were tall pines in the background across the lake, and beyond them snow covered peaks of a mountain range close by. His mother had been obsessed with the story of the Federation ship _Voyager_ which spent twelve years in the Delta Quadrant before returning home. It was before the Federation obtained trans-warp or quantum slipstream technology. He was raised on all those stories – the Kazon, the Vidiians, the Borg, the Ventu. In fact, she had even named him after _Voyager_'s First Officer, the older gentleman in the image if he recalled correctly. Interestingly, the article itself was mostly about the origins of the Federation's quantum slipstream drive, of which _Voyager_ apparently took an often overlooked part. In particular, the contributions of the older woman in the photo. A liberated Borg drone who was born Annika Hansen but chose to keep her Borg designation of Seven of Nine.

Years ago, when he was working with the team of engineers and scientists on developing the next generation quantum slipstream drive, he stumbled across this particular article. A curious intersection of his mother's passion and his own career. As the author had been a hundred years before, Chakotay was surprised to learn of Seven of Nine's key contributions to the development of the drive on _Voyager_ in the Delta Quadrant. In fact, even then, the impact of _Voyager_'s crew on the initial development of quantum slipstream technology in the Federation was downplayed. Now, if you were to look up the early history of its development, you would only find references to the initial scientific papers written out of Utopia Planitia with little or no mention of Seven of Nine or _Voyager_. In his previous career, this would have infuriated Chakotay. Publishing and making a name for yourself in the field was what you strived for. When asked about this omission by the author of the article, however, Seven of Nine's response was 'fame is irrelevant'.

Chakotay looked again at the image. The author gave no explanation as to why she chose this particular image of Seven of Nine and her family to accompany the article, but Chakotay had developed his own reasoning. What was obviously relevant to Seven of Nine was family and not fame. Sure, she undoubtedly derived pleasure out of contributing to the bank of sentient knowledge and developing the quantum slipstream for the Federation, but that wasn't the most important thing in her life. She and her husband and all their children and grandchildren were smiling and happy in the image. Could fame replace that? Could fame really replace the experiences and adventures they had shared together?

Chakotay closed the article and placed down the PADD. A week after he had originally read that article, he resigned from his position on the next generation quantum slipstream project and headed out into the Galaxy. He decided to make his way to the Delta Quadrant and find some of the places _Voyager_ had been and live his own adventures. Along the way, he would probably learn more about the quantum slipstream drive than he could in his previous career. And besides, he was doing what he loved. He wanted to live and experience life while he had the chance and didn't need the approval of others.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he made a decision. He tapped his comm badge and said "Chakotay to T'Lara."

T'Lara was the ship's doctor. The other day he had burned himself in engineering on a faulty plasma relay and required her services. She was half-Vulcan and half-Romulan, although from her demeanor, she apparently embraced only her Vulcan half. During his brief visit to sickbay, they discussed a wide variety of topics including the possible whereabouts of the Voth, who supposedly once inhabited the region of space they now traversed, and the aftermath of the Borg War. Throughout the conversation, he discovered he wanted to get to know her better. Now was as good a time as any.

"Go ahead," T'Lara said.

"I'm heading to the mess for the evening meal and wanted to know if you'd like to join me."

There was an excruciatingly long delay as she must have been considering her response. Chakotay was about to conclude the answer must be no, when she finally responded, "I will meet you there in two and a half minutes."

"Very good. Chakotay out."

Chakotay smiled to himself. The next adventure awaited.

#

Year 1774 from the time of the Awakening

Clerskys consulted his chronometer. It was almost time to close the museum and the remaining visitors were just leaving. As the door opened to let the last family out, however, a young woman entered right after and hurried into the exhibits. Clerskys looked again at the chronometer. She wouldn't have time to see much of anything. He frowned and started moving over to where she now stood near the reconstruction of the spacecraft of the Teachers.

"We'll be closing in just a short time," he said when she turned at his approach.

The young woman sighed. "It took much longer to get up here than I expected," she explained and with signs added, "I'll try to take in as much as I can."

Clerskys noticed she had a pad of paper, and when she turned back to the spacecraft, she began to write down notes quickly. "You have an interest in the Teachers?" he asked. "Perhaps I could answer some of your questions before we close." The woman stopped taking notes and turned back with a shy smile. He noticed she wore a necklace of a professional society, but couldn't quite see which one. "Are you a historian or archeologist?" Clerskys asked.

The woman's cheeks reddened and she shook her head. "Oh no, not at all," she confessed. "I'm an agricultural engineer from the Northern Continent here visiting."

"Ah," Clerskys responded. "You must be interested then in researching the beginnings of our agriculture during the Age of Awakening."

"Not exactly," she said hesitantly. "I'm… interested in the Teachers themselves. Who they were. Where they came from, and of course, where they went when they left."

"Very little is known about that," Clerskys replied. "It is speculated that the ship you see in front of you is what they arrived in." The craft itself was a patchwork of various sized parts fit together like a puzzle. The main body was wedge shaped with a cylindrical extension on either side.

"And the pieces were brought here and reassembled?"

"Assembled as you see it now only recently. It is a very complicated piece of machinery and about ten percent still remains missing. It is presumed to have been destroyed when the Teachers encountered the energy barrier that protected our ancestors." Clerskys gestured towards the door. "The building that produced the barrier is up a short trail just outside. It stays open after the museum closes if you are interested."

"The so-called 'Great Mystery'."

Clerskys chuckled. Did he detect some cynicism in her voice? "Well, although we now know its function, it is still a mystery as to who erected it to protect our ancestors."

"Not the Teachers or their race?"

Clerskys shrugged and signed uncertainty. "The early records indicate they were stuck here as well," he added.

"And then they vanished in a flash of light," the woman finished pensively. She paused and seemed to be thinking of something, and then finally asked, "Have you read the 'Beyond' stories?"

Clerskys frowned again. He had heard of them and knew they were quite popular. "Are those the stories that claim our First Leader and her husband left with the Teachers in the beginning before returning to lead the People?"

"It is just speculative fiction," the woman corrected. "I don't think anybody really thinks it happened that way."

"You'd be surprised. I've also heard that they have the First Leader romantically involved with Broweb, with the two having a son together."

"That is not true. Some have written stories about that nonsense based on the Beyond descriptions, but not many follow those narratives. Anyway, the Beyond stories are used as a means to describe what might await us out there, amongst the stars, and who the Teachers might be. For instance, the skeletons we've discovered with the machines inside about the destroyed Ledosian cities. Could they be related to the silver scars described on one of the Teachers?"

"Is that what the Beyond stories speculate?"

The woman nodded.

"That is unlikely," Clerskys replied. "It has been proposed that the skeletons are from the invaders who conquered the Ledosians. Perhaps even the ones who destroyed their cities. How could these invaders be related to the Teachers?"

"The original 'Beyond' narrative speculates that Silvereye was a renegade amongst those invaders. Those machines tried to control her, but she defeated them with the help of our First Leader."

"There is no evidence of this."

"I know. But the stories are a way for us to imagine what is out there and try to conceive of ways to explain gaps in our knowledge. Not just to understand our place is in the universe, but to use the characters in the stories to understand ourselves."

"And so are you a writer of these stories as well?"

The woman blushed again. "In a small way," she confessed. "I write stories for my friends. Particularly about the Teachers and their relationship. The early records make it clear how they loved and cared for each other, but there are no details. How are they are similar to us, and how they are different?" She shrugged and made signs of embarrassment. "It's a hobby of mine… a guilty pleasure."

Clerskys had never paid much attention to those stories. There was so much else to learn. It had only been two generations since the barrier was taken down, and when their ancestors emerged, they found a world filled with wonders. The vast cities of the Ledosians were gone, as if scooped up and taken away, and the remaining Ledosians had no memory of the cataclysm that had befallen them. Enough remained, however, to show them what was possible. The two species now worked together to try and reclaim the rest of the planet. There was much to learn, and much to do.

The woman seemed to understand his line of thought. "At some point, we will venture to the stars. Some of the lights we see in the sky might be space ships such as this, waiting for us. The descendants of the Teachers themselves may very well be up there. Our destiny is to one day venture there and seek them out. These stories, in a small way, are doing the same while we wait for that day to come."

Clerskys glanced at his chronometer. It was now well past the time the museum should have closed. He was finding it very pleasant, however, to speak with this young woman. "I have to close up the museum now," he said reluctantly. "Perhaps, if you'd like, we can take a walk up to the Great Mystery building and speak more about the Teachers. Maybe we can find an interesting angle for your next story…"

#

THE END

Author's note: The story _is_ called Legacy after all, and so I wanted to show obvious and the subtle influences that Seven, Chakotay, and Star had on each other, their descendants, and others. Was it what you were expecting? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. I do appreciate all the favorites/follows/reviews on previous chapters (the most I've ever received for a story) and would love to hear what you think now that it is complete.


End file.
